


Howl

by Sacredillusionist



Series: Fire emblem: stories [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast AU, Beauty and the Beast Elements, I just want cute fluff and maybe some angst, M/M, Most of the nohrians are by mention, Multi, Oboro And takumi is onesided, a whole lotta gay, corrin separated twins, dont worry it’s not creepy I promise, i mostly like to write Takumi, leo is pretty much belle lmao, mostly Takumi and Leo but the curse never specifies only Takumi, slowburn, so everyone wants his ass, so my leo may be a little rough, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacredillusionist/pseuds/Sacredillusionist
Summary: They say that when the moon is high an extravagant party can be heard from the abandoned Shirasagi Castle. Dancing figures in elegant clothing and elaborate animal masks, party each night and seduce travelers to join their dance and entrap them as their slaves.Taking the place for his sweet sister, Leo is met with terrifying creatures that prowl the castle by day and enchanting humans by night. Something strange has cursed them and Leo is caught in the middle of it.





	1. Prologue: the curse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the direct result of what happens when you hear Howl by Florence and the Machine and think “okay but can you imagine-“

They set the lanterns out in Takumi’s favorite colors. Candles flickered illuminating the royal blue paper lanterns, giving them an ethereal glow. The red ones were closer to the color of his eyes, a soft amber glow strung up in intricate patterns.  
They lit the pathway around the gardens of the palace, flitting in the wind like dancing sprites. The doors had been open to the public in celebration of Takumi’s 18th birthday. Each of the siblings and their retainers picked out intricate animal masks to wear with their formal garments. The guests were encouraged to wear masks to honor the celebration. Many of the citizens coming together to provide fireworks and food and events for the palace. Ryoma had taken the opportunity to invite neighboring kingdoms, banquets were perfect for forming alliances. This was how Royalty worked, each party always had a hidden agenda. Yet this was still Takumi’s birthday and he would enjoy it even if it was his older siblings shameless plug for Hoshido’s relations.   
“Hold still.” Oboro’s yanked on Takumi’s hair as he whined. Roughly she plaited his hair, twisting locks of silver against itself, pinning them to the side as his waist length hair fell over his shoulder, yet the short layers were untamable, even for Oboro’s expert fingers. “I may not be Sakura, but I am still a girl.” She rolled her shoulders as Hinata let out a strangled laugh. Lurching over she dropped the plait to punch him hard on the shoulder. “Ya got something to say?” She snapped as Takumi swatted at both of them.  
“It is my birthday you two, knock it off.” He demanded as both of them chuckled. Before returning to helping him with his formal attire. A long white gee that fell past his feet, a black one wrapped over afterwards the sleeves billowed out. Taking a dark blue fabric brushed over his shoulders resting stiffly as they pulled another white robe across his neck as a collar before wrapping a stiff wide belt fabric of red around his waist and ribs, tucking in the hanging pieces as Oboro started decorating him with matching red knots. Weaving them into the length of his hair.  
“The birthday boy is dressed, all you’re missing is the mask.” Hinata finished as he smoothed the fabric down on his shoulders. Takumi flushed happily. Each Hoshidan Royal had a celebration when coming into adulthood. Hinoka And Ryoma both had theirs, now it was his turn. For once the day would be about him, his siblings would not overshadow him. He felt heavy in all the layers but also proud. This was his step into his life.  
Both of his retainers doted on him like parents. Making sure his robes were tight enough to stay in place before they finished preparing their own attire. They also dressed in fine clothing. Hinata in a purple and white Yukata and Oboro in a matching Kimono. They held masks in their hands. Hinata’s mask was brown, made of bronze,intricate carvings info the metal like fur with rounded eyes to see from. The nose was a flat bridge, very clearly shaping the top half of his feature into that of a bear as he slid it on.  
Oboro’s was much more sinister. Almond shaped eyes with delicate patterns and whorls flowed out on the cheeks, puffing out like a growl. The nose was elongated down into a wolfs face. “Shall we get your mask and give you away to your siblings?” Oboro asked as she placed his mask in his hands.  
Placing it on his face he turned to stare in the mirror. Everything about the mask was sharp. High pointed ears, porcelain with traditional designs in red and white. The color similar to his golden brown eyes. The eyes of the mask were narrowed slits and the muzzle was thin and long. It completely transformed the top half of his face into a fox. Touching his jaw he stared at himself at how different he looked when all he could see were thin lips and thin jaw. 

Smiling he looked over at his retainers as they walked behind him, his face lit with excitement as they took in the scenery and decorations before stepping into the gardens. His siblings turned to look at him, their masks firmly placed on equally as dressed up as he was. Only today he was the one in blue. He was the center of attention.  
Bobbing up to him his youngest sibling attached herself to his arm, pulling him forward into a dance. A grin brightened on his face as they spun in the gardens, only stopping so she could adjust her brightly colored mask. Each of his siblings surrounded him in warmth. Playing competitive games with Hinoka and Kamui. Twirling and haphazardly dancing with Sakura. Taking the time to bask in the silence and peace with Azura.  
As the night dwindled on many guest greeted him with bows and gentle smiles. He returned all the bows with his own, it wasn’t until it was late into the evening when they began to move into the palace. Saizo setting out drinks with Ryoma, Takumi sat to join them when lanterns began extinguishing one by one. No one simply noticed at first, at least not until a bone chilling gust of wind slammed into the room, the scent of extinguished candles carrying into the room from used magic.  
“Well, well, well- I am going to take no pleasure in being the one to tell the king about his lack of invitation to such a lovely party.” The dark haired Nohrian pranced in. His skin pallid like a ghost and messy black hair falling in his darkened eyes. Gasps filling the room as music stopped and everything became eerily silent.   
Slowly Takumi set his cup of Sake down in the table, exchanging glances with Ryoma. “we will not tolerate trouble made by you Iago.” Yukimura stepped up, his owl mask gave him such a wild startled look that it was hard to take him seriously. “this time of celebration.” He continued. With a flick of the wrist a tomb flew open on its own, pages scattering as purple mist surrounded him and flickered out striking Yukimura sending him flying.  
“I believe that is the guest of honors decision.” He laughed as everyone rushed to the aid of the fallen Hoshidan. Takumi stood up, looking over at Oboro. “Yumi-“ he breathed before bringing his shoulders up straight. He was directing himself at Takumi, and he would not cower behind his siblings. Sauntering over, holding his chest high, he kept his breathing even. .  
“We did not invite Nohrian scum like yourself or your king. Leave. Now.” He snapped, Ryoma was at his side with Hinoka, Sakura peeking behind her siblings backs. He knew Kamui and Azura would be close behind, probably tending to Yukimura.  
“Such bad manners.” He tsked at them. “That deserves some kind of punishment you think? Here I was bringing Hoshido’s second prince a gift.” The purple mist had seeped around the floor, spreading out like a deadly fog. Frowning they all looked around as the Nohrian began chanting. Mocking them with a language none of them understood. Bringing his fists up he tried to recall the martial arts he had been taught as a child. Letting his body move on it’s own as he surged forward to attack him. Takumi struck out only to be met with what felt like a cocoon of dark magic surrounding him. Lifted from the ground he felt the magic squeezing him, making his mind blank.   
“Rot in hell, scum.” He spoke through gritted teeth as the magic held him there, thrashing, he tried to break free, Fingers clawing at the magic, only for his fingers to pass through and  tear at his own skin.   
“What a temper on you. No-“ he turned his attention to the others holding a finger up. “One step from all of you and I’ll use the magic to snap his neck.” He toyed with Takumi and the Archer pushed on.  
“Leave our people alone.” His breath ragged as the world around them stopped. “Nohrian bastard.” He managed to break through earning a small squeak of surprise and amusement.  
“Look at you go. So much hatred, how could I possibly make this more fun.” He stepped forward, Takumi cringed as he felt the magic seep deeper into his bones, as if it was intertwining with his soul. Polluting him. He bit back a scream.  
“How about a curse? Let’s add a little flare! We will make you all into the monsters you are, destroying the Hoshido line and all those that serve it in the process.” He tapped a thin, sharp, blackened nail to his chin. “Unless- “ he paused stepping up close to Takumi’s face, stroking the mask. “You learn to accept and love something you hate so much.” A cruel grin broke out. “Nohrian scum, as you said? So if you earn a Nohrians acceptance and love then the spell will break. Although, seeing how you have so much hatred built up I imagine you’ll have _a little_ trouble.” He chuckled, mocking him. Takumi gathered all his might, spitting at him. Surprised he blinked and wiped his face.  
“ _You are the ocean's gray waves…_ ” a familiar song started as Azura stepped up, everyone fell silent as the magician flinched. Releasing Takumi he dropped to the ground gasping. Sakura was at his side, holding him.  
“There you are, The King will be pleased to know we found you.” He interrupted her singing as she pressed a small hand to her chest. “However we can't have this.” He flicked his wrist as the tomb flipped through the pages yet again. His hand hovering above as the scent of burned charcoal filled the room. Her song seemed to stop, muting her. Azura fell completely silent, trying to speak, yet failing.  
“Tell anyone of the curse and how to break this spell. Try to find a loophole and you’ll find that the magic entering your masks will feed off more than your soul, it will suck you dry and kill each and everyone of you.” Sitting up Takumi tried to pull the mask off, panic flowing through him as he tried to peel the mask off. Surprised when he couldn’t dig his fingers underneath and peel it off. The mist wrapped around his arm and burned, screaming Takumi writhed on the floor his arm searing and burning as Sakura fell over in equal amounts of pain at his side. “Not as if it won’t do that already. In no time the curse will turn you into a complete monster. Perhaps we will give this spell the gift of a time limit.” Takumi’s arm burned fiercely as he clawed at it. Blackened veins spread from his arm, pushing the sleeves up he could see now as a dozen wilting cherry blossoms bloomed on the black veins of his arm. “When the last flower falls every one of you will turn into the animal you represent. Unless you break the curse.” He added chuckling. The purple mist seemed to sink into the floor of the palace into the air round them, rotting everything leaving them in the darkness as he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine mages magic shapes into like an aura unique to each user. So iagos looks like miasma or poison with that sulfur/burned smell and Leo’s is very earthy and plant like.

The castle rumors were outstanding on both Nohrian and Hoshido sides, and with the disappearance of the Royal bloodline the only thing that kept Nohr from truly conquering Hosidio was the unbased rumor that the castle was swamped with terrifying monsters, protecting the heart of what was left. Shirasagi Castle at its center, anyone who dared traverse into the wood surrounding it never returned. 

Except Elise.   
How often she came here for the flowers. The petite blonde always volunteered to come along with whatever mission led up this way.

“The villager told me that if you go up to the castle at night a extravagant party is unfolding with the most beautiful people in masks. However if you fall into their dance, hundreds of years will pass in just minutes and you will turn to dust on the ballroom floor.” Fold and twist, each flower fell into place together. “Or that if they offer you food you cannot accept it because if it passes your lips then you will become their slave.” Her daisy chain grew longer as Elise looked up. Purple eyes lit up with amusement as she stretched out her feet. The folds of her black skirt billowed out as she began trying to untie one of the many bows on her skirts. She could spare a ribbon. Slowly she began twisting it into the flower chain, flipping her blonde hair from her face so both of her pony tails rested behind her. Leaning forward to pluck another flower free, startling the large butterfly as its wings fluttered and it moved just a few flowers away before settling back down.  
“The flowers are more beautiful than anything back in Nohr. I know Leo and Xander warn me to stay away because the castle is falling apart and abandoned… yet someone so painstakingly takes care of the flowers I can’t help but admire the effort.” She giggled as she finished the chain of daisies. The first time she had seen the butterfly it was more scared of her than anything. She spent nearly two hours trying to soothe it out. Each time after that the butterfly seemed to come to her eagerly whenever she showed up. Looking up at the butterfly it’s wings flapped slowly, antenna rustling as if it was acknowledging her. Pink soft swirls of color stood out against the white and red thin paper-like wings. A small outline of black sunburst around the edges. The butterfly itself was nearly as large as a full grown dog. It’s furry body to large to fit in her hand.  
“I’ll give this one to Camilla I think.” She held the daisy chain tightly. The butterfly flapped its wings gently in response, as if it approved.  
Standing up Elise dusted off her skirts, pink ribbons fluttering about. “I should return, Leo gets to be a little stiff about these things… ‘ _unnecessary risk’_ he calls it.” The butterfly seemed to rustle wings folding, parting again slightly. Elise stopped to watch as a small bunny seemed to peer out from the tall flowers around it. It’s soft light brown fur matched its eyes as she giggled at the sight. This was the first animal she had seen aside from the butterfly. A loud shriek however made her freeze as a bird slammed down next to the rabbit. A hawk, with red-brown sleek feathers and a sharp black beak shrieked at her again as it lunged for the butterfly.  
Elise cried out as she tried to protect the bug, yet she wasn’t quick enough as it grabbed the butt of its body and flung it backwards behind it, the rabbit jumping into action as it launched off its hind legs, sliding under the butterfly who fell like a crumpled sheet of paper. Breaking the beautiful creatures fall.  
Animals were not so coordinated and protective like this.

This was the first time this place truly began scaring her.

The hawk lunged at her, razor sharp talons out as it’s wings beat back to hold it in the air. Holding her hands in front of her face she looked to the left towards the gate exit. That’s when she saw it. Silver fur with hackles raised, its tail seemed to whip out as its snarl grew. It was larger than her, easily swamping her as its golden rust eyes full of hatred as it slunk closer to her. This wasn’t a normal fox.  
The butterfly’s wings pumped as if it was lifted its body up and gracefully landed on the top of her hands that she held protectively in front of her. Peering through the flowers she now realized what she was seeing- a fox. A large demonic silver fox with wildly long fur and spiked out on the tail.  
Perhaps the rumors were more true than she believed.

——

Leon shifted his weight from one foot to another. They hardly came out this far out of the way, but recently too many rumors of a Hoshido rebellion were seeping in, Xander asked Leo to put an end to the whispers. Bringing Elise along had been her request. The little princess seemed to flock to the remains of the foreign culture. However he hadn’t expected her to completely disappear.  
Holding Brynhildr under his arm he finished meeting with the village elders, it had gone over easily enough, both Odin and Niles worked behind the scenes to dig up information on any rebellion.  
“Prince Leo we have run into a slight problem.” How wonderful, just the words he did not want to hear. Turning to look at the eyesore or pink armor, Effie stepped up to him Arthur close behind.  
“What?” Brown eyes shifted in annoyance.  
“Normally when Elise sneaks off we know she’s collecting flowers to bring to Nohr, it is always fairly easy to track her down throughout the town. However the area we are in…” Effie breathed, worry etched into her pale blue eyes. He heard the rumors of course. The rumors that beasts lived in the castle Shirasagi. Tormenting the village and it’s Nohrian soldiers stationed. Was the retainer suggesting she went to the castle?  
“Again with this fable?” He rolled his eyes, if that castle had dancing nobles and terrifying monsters then he must have purple skin and sprouted wings. “She went to the castle for flowers? Is that what you are suggesting to me?” He sounded skeptical, yet as seconds passed and the more he could think on it, the more he realized what she was saying wasn’t so surprising. “How tedious. I shall fetch her.” He used disdain to hide the panic that bubbled up in his chest. Elise, his little sister was running off in some abandoned castle, she could get herself killed.  
Gripping his saddle, the blonde pulled himself up and snapped on to his steeds back. Releasing Brynhildr from his grip and flipped open the book with a wave. The tome seemed to hover as the mage worked quickly. He needed to locate his sister. Green tendrils of Magic seemed to flick around, vine-like and earthy, the scent of fresh cut grass seemed to fill the area around him as he began casting a locating spell.  
The magic around him seemed to beckon, pulling him in a direction. “Stay with Niles and Odin, they are working hard and may need back up. I will retrieve my wayward sister.” He called over his shoulder, clasping the reigns with his free hand and he chased the spell.

He wasn’t sure what to expect as hooves pounded against the gravel. He followed the magic that pulled him toward his sister and towards the decaying castle. He let his rage boil, ready to really rip into Elise for doing something so dangerous. Especially as the sun seemed to be setting at a rapid pace, the closer her got.  
The sun nestled just above the trees casting an orange and pink sky around him as he drew close to the abandoned castle. Just from the outside it was so much more different than the Nohrian architecture, In Nohr the buildings were dark and harsh angles everything was cold and unfeeling, however in Hoshido everything was elegant and bright, gentle slopes on buildings. One day it would be apart of Nohr, and finally then, perhaps then they could learn to adopt some.  
The sun was setting quickly as he galloped to the front gates, the walls high as he tossed his leg over the side of his steed. Patting her mane he tried to calm the horse. He tied her reigns to the pole quickly, wasting no time.  
“Elise!” He yelled, calling for his sister his stomach twisting as he pulled the metal gates back, entering through the archway. “This is by far your most tedious stunt over something as simple minded as flowers.” He called out. Cradling Brynhildr under his arm he felt his annoyance in his sister had diminished as if someone was soothing him. Walking further into the castle's plaza, the flowers around a fountain in the center wilted around the statue of the late queen Mikoto. Were these the flowers Elise had come for? That seemed hardly worth anything to him. Yet he did not hear a returning call from Elise.  
“I promise I won’t be too mad if you just return with me now with very little trouble.” He tried to tempt her out, pausing when he heard a rustle in the bushes. Looking around he held his book close as more rustling occurred, on the opposite side. Opening Brynhildr he prepared to launch an offensive spell when a black cat with bright yellow eyes stepped forward from the wilted flowers. Hopping on to the fountains edge, watching him. He relaxed after a few seconds, this place seemed to have him on edge. Watching him with narrowed eyes it slowly began licking its paw and cleaning itself.  
“I suppose it’s unsurprising that strays like yourself with nest in an abandoned trash heap like this.” He moved to bend down and hold a hand out to the cat. It hissed at him as of reacting to the words and swung its claws at him making him pull back. Hearing a loud shriek he knew that voice anywhere. “Elise?” His neck burned from how fast he turned his head. The cat eyed him as a monkey seemed to swing out and off the statue landing in front of him, knuckles dragging along the ground as he blocked the way. Howling angrily the Monkey hit the ground. Leo was at a loss for words.  
He didn’t know too much of Hoshido’s geography but he was sure this was wrong. Flipping Brynhildr open he waved his hand as magic arched lashing out at him like sharp vines. Entangling the monkey as the green aura seemed to explode into images of wildly growing trees.  
The cat yowled and jumped at the monkey to help him, taking his opportunity he snatched up the magic tome leaving it open as he ran.  
“Elise!” He turner a corner on the side of the building, sliding as he ran, he could see her now, long blonde ponytails twisting around as she thrashed about. She was in the middle of a small garden of flowers. All growing and healthy. Yet there were animals around her. The most threatening was a large silver fox. It snarled low barks at her, the wildly long tail swept back and fourth in the air as hind legs haunched full of tension ready to pounce.  
Without thinking Leo cast out a binding spell as the blast of green magic shot out and hit the monstrous fox. Earning a loud yelp as branches of a tree intertwined and held it in place.  
The wolf helped and snarled as the tree bent starting to give. Elise ran towards her brother. Her black skirts bouncing as she hit his chest and hid into his armor and cape. “This is my fault Leo.” She was shaking, he would protect her. It was his duty.  
He could seem more of them now in the remaining light from the sun as it fell beyond the trees. Animals swarmed around them. Most of them seemed normal, except for the five largest ones. No matter, all of them stared him down with glowing ethereal eyes, holding him and Elise in place as he raised Brynhildr in action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am livid that the love of my life. TH E PR I NC E OF SOUP lost to that god damn lobster (I still love him-) in FEH gauntlet. So I rushed this chapter in retaliation.

The moonlight was rising quickly in the Gardens as a wave of green mist wrapped around both Elise and himself. Solidifying as boulders just as many creatures pounced at them.  
“Elise have you suffered any injuries?” Leo leaned down in the dark to touch his sister’s round cheeks. The air around them shook with magic as the assault hammered against his shield.  
“This has never happened. All the times I’ve come for flowers here-“ Leo felt his eye twitch, this happened multiple times?  
“Elise, surely you jest. Are you saying you’ve come here more than once?” He felt exasperation rise in his chest.  
“Leo.” Her voice wobbled, making it hard for him to even stay angry at her.

“Stop please!” A shrill voice cried out from just outside of the encasing Leo had made. Both of them quieted down, did someone truly live here? “She’s my friend!” She voice squeaked out.  
“Saizo says he attacked him.” A more deeper voice retorted.  
“Saizo? Not just him! That bastard jumped me and tried to kill me with his dark magic.” A more higher voice snarled out in a whine. How dare they slander his name? He was simply protecting his sister. Moving away from  
His protective hold, Elise leaned against the rock.  
“Please! I did not mean to cause any trouble, I just love the flowers here. I promise I won’t come again.” Leo grabbed her and pulled her back a hand on her mouth.  
“Elise! We are Royalty, we do not bend down to the level of mongrels.” He hissed. The tension in the air seemed to pull as a loud thwack resounded against the rock. And then another, and another.  
“Takumi-” a voice interrupted, it was raspy but definitely feminine. Cracks began forming.  
“Hinoka, he just called us mongrels. I’ll rip that smug bastards throat out.” The whiny one was practically yelling. Leo had enough time to pull Elise from the side as an arrow slammed through his barrier, magical and sizzling it hit the wall behind him before fading into the air leaving a soft scent of sandalwood.

His spell dissolved then, leaving them in the opening as moonlight lit up the Gardens. Multiple people gathered around. All dressed similarly in animal masks and elegant clothing. Elise gasped as they stared into the rust colored eyes behind a sleek fox mask as they raised another arrow, a line of teal forming from the air.  
“Brother please!” The small pink haired girl pulled on his arm, throwing his aim off. Her kimono was white with the sleeves of a red fabric underneath peeking out, pink cherry blossoms danced along the edge in embroidered thread. Turning to look at her Elise broke free from his arms and stepped forward.  
“Your mask... Are you that butterfly?” She asked, everyone seemed to blanch at their innocence. She turned to look at her, her face was covered by a black mask shaped around her cheeks and billowing out like butterfly wings. Careful stitches made the color change with each movement. Her pink eyes lit up.  
“I’m s-sorry we scared you.” Her words stuttered as she stepped towards them. “No one comes and, um, I was just so happy s-someone loved the flowers.” She admitted sheepishly. Elise smiled a warm smile, stepping towards her.  
“It is my fault. I should have known my brother would charge in with blazing power.” Turning to look at the others they all remained as silent as him, obviously too shell shocked to speak. “Leo! Apologize!” Her cheeks puffed out as she turned around small hands on her hips.  
“What?” Leo looked terribly offended. “As if I would lower my standards to apologize to heathens.” He crossed his arms over his chest, earning a growl from the silver haired archer.  
“Ryoma…” the butterfly started as the man in the Lions mask stepped forward before holding his hand against his chest and bent into a deep bow.  
“This unfortunately is not an easily solvable issue. I am sure you are aware. We cannot simply let you leave.” He grabbed Elise’s arm and shoved her behind him.  
“Let her go. I attacked you correct? Then by all warrants it should be myself who pays this price. Let her go.” Elise protested but he shot her a deathly glare warning her.  
“I’m afraid-“ Ryoma started again. Sakura interrupted him.  
“It only has to be one person! I’m sure if we work hard we can make it work.” She pleaded. Another man stepped up, his mask was that of an owls, his hair tied back stepped forward.  
“Perhaps this is our chance to take back our fate. However Lady Sakura is correct, we only need one.” The lion gave him a long hard stare for a moment.  
“Hana. Tsubaki. Sakura.” He snapped out names as the pink haired girl flanked by a long haired brunette in a rabbits mask and tall red haired guy in a hawk mask both stepped forward. “See to it she gets back to town safely.” He gave them orders as they dispersed without question. Elise cried out when they surrounded her, pulling her from her brother.   
“Wait! I cannot leave you, Leo.” She held steadfast to her brother as Leo leaned over to hold his sister in a tight hug.  
“Don’t concern yourself with my well being. Niles and Odin will know what to do.” He promised her in her ear. Elise was in tears then, and it broke his heart. He watched, refusing to look away as they departed. “How can I trust you will keep your word and release my sister?” He asked then, his words were cold and hard but his expression softened, no, he couldn’t let them see. 

Numbers had dwindled now, but Leo stood there holding his book as evil masks stared at him in silence. “Word is all we have.” The lion responded making Leo’s hands quiver. He grasped Brynhildr tightly to disguise it. “Takumi, why don’t you show him to his quarters?” The fox stepped up, his robes were more extravagant than everyone else’s, at first glance he would have thought he was the Hoshido’s first son. However the way the two glared at each other, he could tell the fox was wilting and struggling. Eyes full of contempt. He couldn’t disobey.  
Tsking loudly, he turned his head away and crossed his arms over his chest. Eyes downcast from embarrassment behind the mask. He knew that feeling, it was the same one he got when Xander ordered him around. Not as a brother, but as a crown prince. However he refused to let himself feel any empathy.  
“So you are aware, I will not simply let you end my life here.” He pulled Brynhildr free as the tomb flipped pages open. “You will learn the power of Nohrian royalty.” He snarled the words biting on the verge of a spell.  
“Calm down please.” The lion pressed as multiple people drew their weapons in preparation. “No one has any intention of killing you.”  
“So you mean to keep me prisoner? I’m not fond of that idea either.” Takumi stepped forward, his hand touched the stringless bow on his back as it flared to life, ethereal green magic lining it. A divine weapon. Shocked for a moment, Leo seemed to pause, eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  
“He’s dangerous to keep him around, is it worth it?” The fox hissed at him.  
“You know the rules, we may not get another chance.” The pegasus seemed to press a hand to his shoulder, her look was more endearing than he expected, the fox faltered for a second before turning to look at him.  
“Follow us then..” he turned around to walk away before yelling over his shoulder. “and stay close! It would be a shame if some monster were to eat you.” He snickered as Leo didn’t move his feet. Too annoyed, yet the way all of the other masked individuals stared at him, scrutinizing him, it made him jump into action at a quickened pace.  
He watched as silver her swayed as he walked without looking back. Two of the others flanked his sides, no doubt keeping him from trying to make a run for it. The black haired girl walked with an almost sinister movement. As if she as constantly stalking prey. He could understand her wolf mask. However the brown haired was the exact opposite, it wasn’t that he was a large man, but the air around him seemed to suffocate others as confidence radiated off him. He also equally fit his mask? So what did that say about the silver haired fox?  
They left the Gardens walking to the side as the four of them passed by the lower stair entrance and stepped towards the front of the palace. He had almost expected them to walk down into the dungeon and lock him away. Moving to the main hall, he watched with dismay as the two held the door open for him, sliding back to the rice paper doors to the inner entrance foyer. He stepped in with them, examining the large room. It’s ceilings high with gold painted wooden arches and wide open spaces. As they turned and passed through one of the many pillars and down into a hallway they all seemed to remove their shoes. Turning on him, waiting expectantly. Refusing to let him pass further.  
Leo blanched at the thought.  
“I am in armor, you can’t expect me to truly remove these boots?” Yet the fox stared at him with narrowed eyes. Practically growling like an animal.  
“Do you believe you are in a position to throw a child’s tantrum?” He asked, he didn’t respond as they glared at each other hatefully. Yet, he finally relented. Removing the armor that wrapped around his shins like boots, until he was in simple trousers. His upper portion armor still intact as he stepped inside.  
Leon looked down in surprise. Nohrian castles were built with with stone and marble, always cold and hard. Yet the floor of this castle was sturdy but soft, it made it comfortable. “It is Tatami Mat.” The fox seemed to read his mind.  
“Tata-me?” He licked his lips before testing the foreign word out.  
“Congratulations, would you like a cookie?” He snapped at him making Leon scowl.  
“Everything about you is insufferable.” He retorted as the bear interrupted the string of insults that was likely about to explode from the fox with a sturdy clap on the back.  
“Come now Lord Takumi, be polite to our guest.” He teased him affectionately. Yet there was tension between them, a silent double meaning. It made him curious.  
They walked in silence turning into one of the long hallways, as he passed he inspected the stone wall with interest and how it meshed with the paper and wood doors.  
They definitely were not leading him to a dungeon. “Are you Hoshidan’s so needlessly brave or simply stupid to let an enemy sleep just doors down from yourselves?” He asked them as the wolf pulled back the sliding door to reveal the room to him.  
Cocking her head to the side she gave him a lazy smile. “Would you like to find out?” In that instant she scared him more than the Fox seemed too.  
“Oboro, don’t take your hatred for his people out on him. Besides the prince has first dibs on eating him for breakfast.” The Bear cackled teasingly as Leo gave him a dubious look. They stood in his doorway as he turned to look around. A bed roll had been rolled up in the corner with what looked like a pillow and blanket piled underneath it. A small table draped with a thick blanket sat in the room, there was a lantern on the table but it seemed that the room was lit by the natural light coming in from the window. Stepping towards it he realized there was no panes in the window, it was open allowing a breeze in. Art decorated the walls, characters he had never seen before, paintings of dragons, and scenery. It was all serene and beautiful.  
“The shutters slide inwards if it gets too drafty. The kotatsu will keep you warm all you have to do is make sure the charcoal is burning.” The fox explained as he stepped in. Expertly he lifted the top of the table up with the blanket so he could see the small cabin underneath. Tapping where the pot was hiding before putting everything back down.  
“There is no bed?” Leon looked confused, would he be expected to sleep under the table? The fox frowned as if he didn’t understand the question.  
“Have you never seen a futon?” He pointed to the bed roll.  
“A bed roll? We use those for camping, are you suggesting I sleep on the floor?” He looked unimpressed, yet he could understand how it may be comfortable since the floor was softened. Yet he couldn’t pass up a chance to enrage the beast.  
“Would you rather sleep in the cellar you Nohrian priss-“ He was cut off by both the bear and wolf grabbing him and holding him back, dragging him to the door.  
“We will leave you to get acquainted to your new room.” The wolf finally spoke, her words were innocent, not as much bite as he expected.  
They slid the door shut with a slam, stepping forward he could hear them arguing through the paper thin door.  
“Lord Takumi! You have to control your temper especially when all of our lives and futures are at stake.” The wolf reminded him, Leon leaned over listening. He could see the faint outlines of their figures.  
“A Nohrian Royal? Out of anyone who could have wagered to enter these grounds, it’s had to be a princeling. It most likely is a trap, he works their evil magic, you saw it.” The fox retorted, was he supposed to be hearing this? Then again, did it matter?  
“We have little time left. The curse will consume us, perhaps this is just a twist of fate. The dawn dragon granting a small salvation for us.” She argued with him, Leo’s ears perked up, curse? Of course they were cursed, how could he not see it?  
“One of you stay with him and guard his door. We don’t want him running off and dooming us all.” the foxes words were soft now he could see the two retainers comforting him. It made him seem almost human.

As if, he would never be human to Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo slept through most of the day.

Once the Hoshidans left him alone in his room to his own devices he chose to stay awake most of the night sitting at the table trying to formulate a strategy to escape. He would have to play along, dispite all the disgust the idea dredged up. No, he would take the time to learn the layout of the building. To figure out the guards, the different animals and where the royals slept. In the end, he wasn’t too sure when he had fallen asleep, at least until the sunlight streamed into the room. Slowly shifting as the day passed until it was directly in his eyes it forcing him to become alert.

  
Closing his eyes, he debated on returning to sleep. As if he could encourage himself to believe that this was just a nightmare. Leo ignored the ache in his back from being bent over. He was used to it, even in Nohr Leo had the tendency to fall asleep while studying. Looking over at the candle in the lantern he studied his surroundings.The flame had burned out long ago, and the blanket underneath the glass top had proved to be comfortable enough to lull him to sleep. Brynhildr was flipped open and being used as his pillow.

However the most uncomfortable thing to wake up to was not the strange location but the large wolf in his face. It’s eyes were dark, watching him sleep, sitting quietly. Blinking it took him a moment for common sense to kick in as he rocked backwards in surprise, nearly flipping the table. After seconds passed and nothing happened, Leo looked up. and watched as the wolves tail beat against the ground. She had something in her mouth, a carefully wrapped package in a silk cloth.   
“Hm..” he paused as the wolf dropped the package from her mouth gracelessly, it rolled off the table and hit the ground next to him. Picking it up he tried to avoid the damp places from wolf slobber and untied the top. Two large wooden boxes, polished with stain and chopsticks were wrapped up tightly, a note on top of them.

_Two meals for breakfast and lunch. Dinner will be in the banquet hall.  
You will join us._

The note wasn’t signed but he didn’t have to think far on who would be so curt in responses. Slowly he picked up one of the boxes. Pausing at the sound of tiny potter patter of feet. The black cat he had seen yesterday jumped up on the table next to the wolf. “You again?” He looked curiously before he felt a small nibble on his pants. A green tinted mouse stared up at him with beady eyes.  
“Why Do I feel like I am the attraction and not the many animals?” He asked them as he picked up on of the boxes, sliding off the top he poked at the now cold rice and egg. “Have you been waiting with this for me to wake up?” He asked the wolf who let out a low gruff woof in response.  
Picking up the second one he opened it to find more rice, yet this one had vegetables and small slices of meat packed into the box. It wasn’t that he wasn’t expecting stale bread and water, but perhaps he wasn’t expecting generous meals. All he could think about were the tall tales so many Hoshidans-and Elise spun. “You know they say if you eat the food given to you in the castle you’ll become their slave.” He told the animals offhandedly as he picked up the two wooden sticks that were encased with the meals. Chopsticks he believed they were, A Hoshidan utensil.  
“However, little do they know, I am imprisoned without even eating the food. So they can not fault me.” He continued on his dry rant, struggling to use them he chased the food around in the box before giving up quickly and began eating with his hands. How humiliating it was yet, realizing how hungry he was quickly as he picked through one box and then finished the second easily. Xander would have killed him if he saw Leo behaving so savagely with food.   
The animals watched him the entire time. No doubt mocking him for not being able to use the chopsticks.  
“Thank you.” He set both boxes down as the animals continued staring at him. How did he make them leave? Standing up he watched as all three animals shifted when he did. Now it was obvious, they would be following him around. Picking up his tome and looked down at the empty plates.  
Did they not have servants or maids? Were the animals the servants? Testing his theory he began to clean up the boxes, tying them back in the silk as the wolf scooped up the cloth immediately and trotted away with it. Leaving him with just the mouse and cat.  
“How peculiar.” Slowly he stepped towards the door, they watched wearily but didn’t stop him. Taking baby steps until he was out of the room he kept his eyes on them until he was in the hallway.

The cat was behind him, the mouse had positioned itself on the neck of the cat, they walked behind him as he exploded the hallways. Despite being abandoned, in the light of dusk the castle seemed like magic. The warm red and gold tones that touched every room. He tried to keep track of his steps, finding their training rooms, the drawing rooms, living quarters, he found the thron was room easily enough. Yet, aside from him there wasn’t a human soul in the house. So what had become of the fox and the lion? Walking into the large foyer he debated on heading up the stairs to see the second level, choosing instead to head outside towards the Gardens Elise had loved. Easily found the butterfly, nesting in flowers he took a moment to admire the flowers as the sun began to set. The sky was bright pink with flecks of orange and blue or as the sun disappeared behind the trees of the wood surrounding the castle. Walking inside before it got dark he made it to the next hallway opposing his- He wasn’t aware of it at first, not until he felt the presence behind him. A woman was hunched over, her long black hair spread out around her in black fans across her back. Magic seemed to shimmer around her as a purplish mist- unfitting to the Hosdhidan aesthetic- settled. She wore a maroon and gold kimono that seemed to flutter out around her, the deep red of the kimono complimenting her tanned skin. Slowly she stood up, her black hair falling over her shoulders. Her mask was that of obsidian. It seemed to glint wheneber she turned. Almond shaped eyes swirled out with intricate gold patterns. Outlining the eyes with sharp cat-like designs. Triangle like whiskers flared out on her cheeks, the inside of the rounded ears flecked with gold as she stared at him.  
“W-what?” He paused when he saw her stare at him. Her kimono practically bursting at the top with overbearing cleavage. Very similar to his older sister. A spell, these people were not simply joking about a curse. How had he not connected the dots?  
“Now that the sun has set, no doubt the others will be preparing dinner. I must return to my Lordships side. Shall I escort you back to your room?” She asked him, Leo looked absolutely stunned.  
“No?” He wasn’t sure what to say, but he was confident he didn’t want to go back, no less with a lady who had just been a cat. He was starting to understand why his sister had responded the way she did with the butterfly. The Hoshido eyed him, he could see the coldness in her eyes. “Take me too... your lordship?” He regained his composure slowly.  
“Forgive me then, I will just take you directly to Lord Ryoma.” She bowed at him before turning to walk away. Her footsteps were soft and completely silent as she walked, giving away her position as a Ninja. Leo kept his expression neutral as she led him to a different wing of rooms. This one was much like his but different. The hallway had been completely opened up like a balcony, sturdy archways allowed them a view of the wooded area around them. There was no stone wall just wooden floors and many of the same rice paper doors.  
“Lord Ryoma I have brought you a guest.” The cat started as she stopped in front of the front of a rice door. Tapping on the wooden beam before opening it. Leo peered in with her as she slid back the door and stepped in.  
“Kagero, what is it?” He promoted her, Leo recognized the lions mask, the deep set of white and red robes. Long, untamed brown hair so similar a lions mane as his mask depicted.  
“I would like to know what is going on.” He raised his chin up, holding his tome at his side as if it were a precious child. His brown eyes steady as he held himself with whatever royal standard he could muster. “Even if I wasn’t the greatest Mage in all of Nohr I would still be able to see this painfully obvious curse.” He kept his words confident as he looked around the room, he could see traces off it now. The purple mist woven and seeping through every crack in the room. It was clear that it was magic now, especially after it had just triggered the change.  
“It is a curse.” He agreed, adjusting his robes. “But it is our concern, there is nothing you can truly do about it.” He responded curtly. Turning away he began digging through the papers on his own table. His room was cluttered, the futon in his room was pushed in the corner away from the door. He had no window like Leo did, but he suspected that was because of the large deck outside.  
“If I can break it would you let me go free?” He asked him suddenly, the lion paused in his work and turned to look at Leo, he had an expression behind the mask now, one that reminded him much of his own brother Xander.  
Stepping towards him Ryoma looked down at him with kind eyes.  
“I can tell you’ve got a good heart for simply offering that.” He set a hand on his shoulder, it wasn’t threatening or heavy, a light touch. “If you can break it then yes, I will give you whatever you want.” His free hand tapped Leo’s chin, his thumb underneath and his forefinger pressed to lift his face up.  
A small gesture of affection, but one that caught him off guard so much so that he didn’t have time to react. Instead he stared up at him, intrusive thoughts invaded his mind-how softly he held his face, how it would feel to- Hastily he pushed his hands away. Cheeks tinting pink. Banishing any unwelcome thoughts of just what ‘whatever he wanted’ entailed. Elise had always said they were supposed to be enchanting, how was he to keep his wits about him?  
Practically ducking out of the room he ran back down the wooden hall, slamming into a small figure. Toppling over he paused when a girl with deep blue hair covering one half of her face fell, toppling off the side of the hallway and into the grass beneath.  
“Ow ow ow ow.” She however didn’t sound like she was in pain. Her tone was incredibly dull as she sat back up. Her kimono matched the color of her hair, a white gee underneath and matching chord that wrapped around her shoulders and tied up her long sleeves. The bow of her outfit was made of a softened animal pelt, fur lined the bottom of the kimono billowed out instead of being long and sleek like the cats had been.  
Sitting up She held on to the edge of the wood and pulled herself up, half her face was covered with a gray mask, rounded ears at the top and rounded cheeks with large circles for eyes. Underneath the skin around her eyes was painted black to disguise her skin, giving him the same beady eyed look like a mouse. She had to be the same mouse that was with him earlier.  
“You were eavesdropping.” His tone came out more defensive then he intended. The girl didn’t seem ashamed or felt any remorse as she continued.

“Lady Hinoka will tease me for this.” She whined as she pulled herself on to the deck. “I am always falling. Even if this time it wasn’t my fault.” She continued, grabbing his wrist she pulled him back into the main building and down the hallway into the castle.  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He snapped at her, too surprised to do anything more than protest.

”Lady Hinoka is in the skies patrolling while Master Takumi and Kamui do so on ground, however she asked me and Azama to assist Sakura where she needed so while the others go about preparing dinner. We thought you might like a change of clothes and a bath. She explained, Leo frowned at the thought. Did he smell? Was dinner that important? He wasn’t sure if he should feel insulted.  
Yet he didn’t ask any of the questions running through his mind as she paraded him around. Taking him back through a door that led them to the side of the building and to a separate smaller building just to the side. A bathhouse? “The men’s side is here, we will find clothes for you while you clean up.” She shoved him at the door, barely giving him time to think as he stepped into the room. The wall next to the door was lined with wooden cubbies each of them held a towel and a place to set clothes. Across the room was another sliding paper door but he could see the steam rising behind it.

Did the Hoshidan’s bathe outside like Barbadians? Was he supposed to be naked in public? Waiting for a long moment, panicked that someone would randomly pop into the room he debated quietly on just walking back to his room. Yet, a bath did sound pleasant, decidedly and slowly he pulled his trousers and turtle neck off, taking off everything and pulling the towel free as he stuffed Brynhildr underneath all of his things before wrapping the cloth around his waist and pulling the paper door open. He barely had enough time to look around before quickly slamming it shut again. His face turned pink as heat from embarrassment and steam lit up his face. The silver fox was sitting in the hot water, completely naked just as he was about to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo could hear the Fox cackling from the other side mocking him as leaned against the door. The mouse had tricked him, was this some joke? “What’s wrong little princeling?” He heard him, taunting him. Leo slammed the door back open, holding his head up, refusing to show his embarrassment. Sliding into the water he stayed as far from the silver haired fox as possible. Pulling the towel free and setting it to the side. He could understand why this would be pleasurable. The hot water, the steam, the smell of the essential oils they mixed with the water clearly. The wide open space as smoothed decorative rocks lined the water. Yet Leo couldn’t seem to find it relaxing in tnt slightest with rancid company.  
“Shirasagi Castle has the best hot spring in Hoshido.” He explained, Leo refused to look over at him, they were just a few feet apart, the second half of the hot springs closed off no doubt for the women’s side.   
Why couldn’t they just have normal bathrooms as Nohr did? Personal tubs with covers that no one could interrupt them in. “It is not so bad you know.” The fox spoke after long minutes of silence. Leo looked up now, the fox was sitting there his hands in his hair, slowly twisting it, ringing the water out before letting it fall back in the water. It looked like molten silver mixing in with the water, falling down his back and sides pooling around him.   
“We are only protecting our home. Nohr has taken what is ours and this is our last piece of Hoshido.” He added. “You are simply lucky Sakura has a soft spot.” He raised his hand to pull his hair over his shoulder. Black lines stood out against his pale skin. Carving up his forearm with intricate lines.   
“They’re vines.” He said out loud making the fox stop. His rust color eyes widened as his hand dropped back in the water, hiding it poorly. “What is that?” Was it part of the curse? Wadding through the water over to him the fox seemed to back away, suddenly a lot more skittish then before.   
“Nothing- get away.” He swatted at him as Leon grabbed his arm and pulled. The fox began growling beneath the mask, pulling his arm back. “Nohrian bastard! I said get back.” He pushed him, yet it seemed to hit him, Leo was significantly taller than Takumi. The Hoshidan prince was much more slight than him, it would be too easy to dominate over him. Pulling harder he held him in place twisting his arm to look at it. Twelve flowers nestled on the vines, yet only three of them stood out as a vibrant pink against his skin, the others had turned black-withering, the veins in the skin underneath seemed to be tainted purple as if the tattoo itself was venomous to him.   
“Is it part of the curse?” He asked him. Thin fingers prodded the skin as the fox froze, he didn’t say anything, whatever this was, it had to be painful to him.   
“You don’t know anything.” His voice was quivering making Leo look up. Gold eyes beneath the fox mask looked watery and betrayed. His lips twisted in a frown, silver hair stuck to his face, his neck, and shoulders. He looked so vulnerable to Leo it almost drove him mad. Realizing how close they were seemed to hit them both at the same time. He felt a small amount of desire to completely crush such a beautiful person between his fingers. The fox seemed to sense the change in attitude and pushed him away, anger returned to his features as the fox seemed to retaliate. Crossing his arms over his chest he glared at him and backed away as far as he could. So it seemed the curse seemed to affect him more than any of the others.   
Pulling himself out the fox reached for his towel. His silver hair was stuck to his skin as he practically ran from the door to escape. Leo sat for a few seconds, regaining composure before he pushed himself out and stumbled back into the room. His clothes were still there but now next to it a fresh set had popped up.   
The fox was in there pulling on his own robes, the same ones as before, refusing to look at him.   
Holding his towel tightly he straightened is back up and stepped over to change. Pulling them out he stared at the dark purple shirt, unsure of how to put it on he tried to figure out how the collar seemed to snap and tie together. They were not simple like Nohrian clothes, overcomplicated annoyances.  
“You’re helpless, let me help.” The fox stepped closer than Leo was comfortable with. “The top goes around like this.” He explained as he worked, raising his arms up as, the archers expert fingers tied them under his side and slid the buttons up from the shoulder to the neck. Leo pulled on it uncomfortably, the sleeves were fit to his arms. The tunic was long and fell to his knees yet Leo was still pulling on it when the fox grabbed the rest of the clothes. Helping him in them, he tried the Hoshidan trousers on, they were lose and flexible to move in, coming into a close with a string by his knees, obviously they were the clothing Hoshidan ninjas wore, the closest to Nohrian style clothing they could find. Leo refused to admit the fact that they had gone out of their way to find something comfortable for him. The second layer of clothing was black, and it slid on like a coat, only the sleeves fell too long as the fox leaned over and took the cold chord showing him how to tie up the sleeves and cross it over his back.   
“No one would suspect you are some Nohrian Royal.” He teased him as he pulled the piece of cloth around his waist, tucking in the black gee. Leo scowled and grabbed for his book, embarrassed by the fact he needed so much help. “Often our clothes has spaces to hold objects.” He explained as the fox pulled on the black gee so Leo could see the space where he could tuck his book. They were standing close again, making both of them uncomfortable. If only Xander could see him now. Refusing to say anything he stuffed the books into the folds of his shirt and let the fox storm out.

Leo followed the fox to dinner. The Hoshidan prince refusing to speak with him after Leo finished dressing himself. Backtracking to the foyer entrance he lead him towards the sets of stairs that led upwards, going up along the wall and forking out on the left and right side, the stairs had a soft red rug with gold threaded patterns that seemed to line the balcony it created. All along the walls of the room the railing kept them safe as he slowly lead him through one of the doors, and into a separate room to the left.   
The dining hall was not what he expected, the table was low to the ground and pillows laid out as each seat. Multiple sconces hung on the outline of the wall and soft glowing square paper lanterns hung above him.   
Slowly he looked up to see some of the Hoshidans mingling.   
The fox took his place to the right of the lion at the head of the table. The Pegasus to his left with the butterfly just next to her. Next to Leo was a white haired boy with a dragon mask and a long blue haired girl with a ram mask, clearly he had yet to meet those two. The others gathered around to help serve food as Leo stood there dumbfounded and how light hearted the room felt.  
“Leo! Y-you can sit next to me!” The butterfly looked at him her face lighting up in excitement in a way that reminded him of Elise.   
Nodding he took a seat next to her. “We have yet to be properly introduced, you stood up for my sister for that I am indebted to you.” He gave her a slight bow as her cheeks seemed to brighten and she looked down at her hands, twisting them sheepishly.   
“She um, always complimented my flowers. N-n one here ever did that, s-since it’s only night when I can take care of them.” She explained, Leo’s smile softened more. “M-my name is Sakura.” She added looking up at him with wide eyes.   
“Elise came here multiple times she said, did you protect her each time, Sakura?” He asked her, not bothering to look as people began shuffling around, setting food on the table. She nodded bashfully in response.   
“Then, thank you. Elise has always had a way of finding trouble, she’s very light hearted and saving her means that you’ve saved one of the few warm things about Nohr.” He told her making Sakura preen with happiness.

“I don’t think so, um, when she talked about her family she had a lot of funny and warm stories about you guys. N-no matter the side of the war, it reminded me of happy times here.” She paused for a second. Leo mulled it over in his mind. “Leo um, we’re good people. I-I think once you see that you will like it here. Takumi he’s very gentle too, uh, he’s just very passionate.” She spoke up for her brother smiling as she turned to watch the Silver haired fox. His hair and began drying in a damp braid, leaning on the wolf’s shoulder with affection as the bear teased him. They had a relationship similar to his with Niles and Odin. The thought alone made his heart hurt.   
“Thank you for your words Sakura.” He nodded as he turned his attention to the food beginning to be placed in front of him. Desperately trying to reel the horrible homesickness that overwhelmed him.  
The soup set infront of him was nothing like the stew they had in Nohr. It was a milky color, with long pieces of onion cut up and mushrooms floating within.   
“It’s Miso soup.” The fox explained, Leo hadn’t realized he was watching him prod at it with the odd shaped spoon.  
“Mee-so?” He pronounced the word before leaning down to taste it, it was delicious, like nothing he had ever tasted, the thin slices of mushroom sliding down his throat with ease.   
They brought them the real food next. Oddly shaped noodles, rice and what looked like thin slices of fish spread out with what seemed like a paste to dip it in laid in the middle and plenty of cooked vegetables. He watched as all of them picked up the chopsticks and plucked apart the food with ease. Slowly he picked up his own pair, watching Sakura from the corner of his eye as she picked up the small bowl of rice in front of her and began eating it.   
“Struggling there?” The fox laughed at him as he tried to mimic the movements, cursed Hoshidans, why couldn’t they simply use forks like civilized cultures.   
“Buffer with your finger.” The pegasus leaned over to show him, holding her hand out to display it for him. Slowly Leo began to understand, able to pick up the fish, dip it in the paste and eat it. However his struggle came to the noodles and the rice.   
Everyone chatted in between bites, tossing unwanted food off on their partners next to them, stealing pieces of fish from the boy with the dragon mask.   
As they finished eating the real fun began. “We have an excuse to break out the Sake since we have a guest.” The lion chuckled as both The Pegasus and fox clapped with amusement.   
“It is a wine.” Sakura leaned over to him to explain. Leo nodded, that made sense.   
Small clay bottles were brought out, shaped like a tiny odd vase he was surprised when one was set down in front of him.   
“You must try it. Kamui, Azura and Sakura are not old enough just yet, but we can always enjoy the wine.” The lion looked amused as he poured some of the wine into the small clay cup. Leo didn’t respond as he did as he picked up the bottle and poured a small amount out, surprised that it was warm. Hoshidan culture was so different from Nohrs.  
“Oh Sakura! You should play for us!” The dragon spoke up his hands clapped together. The pink haired princesses eyes lit up as a chorus of yes’ rang out.   
“Leo would you like to hear me play?” She asked him, his chest hurt with how much she reminded him of Elise and how often he would listen to her play the violin.  
“I would be honored.” He added, without even pausing She was on her feet and out of the room. The rabbit and hawk hurrying after her. The room seemed to quiet from their departure, the mood winding down from dinner. Now was his chance.  
“Are you willing to tell me about the curse now?” Leo asked taking a sip of his sake. It was extremely sweet, and warmed his throat as it slid down. He supposed He could like this.   
“We cannot.” The pegasus shook her head solemnly.  
“Then how will I break it and earn my freedom?” He retorted looking over at the Lion. He seemed to pause as if thinking heavily, downing the entire cup before responding.   
“That’s up to you to figure out.” He added. Leo stared down at the cup, pouring another small amount into it. They were not going to make it easy.   
“Should be easy for the ‘ _greatest mage in nohr’_ right?” The fox mocked him as he took a sip of his own drink. Yet the Lion smacked his brother for teasing him, earning a low growl.   
He appreciated the level headed high prince of Hoshido. Especially with how he could deal with his rambunctious siblings. Looking over at him he eyed him thoughtfully. The Hoshidan culture was no doubt beautiful, so it didn’t surprise him that their Royal bloodline would also be beautiful. He found it surprisingly easy to listen to the conversation, choosing to observe and listen as they teased each other with sibling love.   
Pouring another cup of wine he sipped it carefully, his sister’s silly ramblings in his mind once again. _‘If you eat their food you become their slaves_.’ Yet here he was, eating the food and drinking their wine.   
Before he could ask of its origins, Sakura returned with a large instrument. One he had never seen before. It was easily as large as she was, Flat and long she set it up horizontally, there were plenty of strings running across the surface. It was unique to look at. Watching as she sat on her knees and smiled brightly.   
Everyone seemed to quiet as she prepared to play, plucking a strings with her fingers to create a soft melody. Perhaps it was the alcohol but Leo felt a crushing weight in his chest as he listened to her pluck away in such a calm tempo. The graceful serene expression was so different than Elise when she practiced her Violin. The youngest Nohrian always furrowed her brows in concentration, as if she was pouring all of her energy and focus into each bend of her wrist while playing. It made her playing much more genuine and heartfelt, but this was a completely different feel, no matter how similar it felt, it appeared like Sakura needed no effort at all to play so beautifully. He listened awestruck, no longer needed to ask about the origins of the rumors. Simply understanding just how easily someone could spread a rumor about how entrancing these people were.   
He wasn’t sure how long they sat together, Azura and Kamui danced around to their sisters playing, The others sat with their feet kicked up, huddled in deep conversation with each other.   
Eventually her songs ended as the exhaustion from playing took its toll. Leo gave her a soft rewarding clap as she finished playing. “I can understand how my sister was able to surpass physical barriers and still befriend you.” He told her as the rooms chatter seemed to quiet.   
Their drinking continued into the early hours of the morning, exhaustion starting to take its toll, Sakura was the first to pass out. Leaning on Leo her soft pink head had lulled back at one point off his shoulder. He didn’t mind it.  
“I’ll put her to bed.” Ryoma spoke up, looking around he realized the pegasus had passed out next to her. wild red hair seemed to match the revealed part of her face as she snored. Unlike the other masks hers was more like a masquerade mask. Circling around her eyes with gold lace around the edges. A painted pattern on feathers, billowing out, and a horn placed in the center gold swirling against the white in unique style.   
“It may be easier for me to carry her.” Ryoma stood up, looking down to see the fox who was also passed out, only less innocently so. Shoved under the table and curled up like an animal.  
“Takumi has always been a lightweight with alcohol.” Ryoma responded noticing how he looked over at the fox who snores under the table, the ends of his silver hair peeking out.   
Ryoma brushed against his shoulder making Leo jump as he wrapped as arm around his youngest sister. Picking her up. The pink haired child nestled into her brothers shoulder as he carried her. Standing up Leo helped collect her instrument to carry. Slowly they walked back down towards the stairs and into the entrance hallway where Ryoma’s room had been.   
“The curse... was it cast by a Nohrian mage?” He asked him as they walked, watching strands of brown hair flutter against the wind as they stepped on to the deck. Ryoma said nothing as he stoped a few doors down and slid open the door.   
Potted plants grew on the outside of the the room and inside. Many of them hanging from the ceiling. All of them well taken care of. Her futon was messily laying out as Ryoma bent to lay the pink haired girl down.   
Leo set the koto down as Ryoma turned to look at him, ushering him out.   
“What about your other siblings?” He paused remembering just how drunk they had been.   
“They should learn to hold their sake better.” He simply shrugged as he shut the door behind them. Thinking about the fox passed out under the table, he wondered what would happen when he transformed into a fox?  
“Do you mind if I study the transformation, I want to see the curse first hand if I am to break it.” Leo asked as Ryoma moved to sit on the deck, his feet dangling off the edge.   
“If that suits you.” He responded brown eyes beneath the lion mask glinting with amusement. Pulling Brynhildr free from the folds of the clothing he flipped open the tome, preparing a quick spell.   
“Every spell is unique to its caster. Like a signature or identity, a piece of you is woven in. With such a powerful curse as this, the first step to unraveling it would be to identify its caster.” He explained as Ryoma watched with quiet intensity. “Unless there is a method to breaking it…” He asked him slowly, trying to prompt it out of him.   
“Nothing I can tell you.” He responded. Leo could see the sun rising now, as minutes passed he could see him growing more and more tense.   
Leo finished his spell quickly watching as a purple miasma like mist started to seep from his skin, focusing he wanted to capture it, to read the spell. His identifying spell would work so long as he knew the arcane magic. Just like that he watched as Ryoma hunched over, his body quaking as it polluted his skin, darkening it like a plague, the magic forming fur, mutating him as he slid off the deck into all fours, his body completely shifting into something similar to a lion.   
He was large with a dark brown mane that curled in whisps around his face, traveling down the spine of his back and bushing out with his tail. His short fur seemed to have a hint of red to it as the lion turned and faced him. Sitting patiently. The mist around him slowly dispersing into nothing leaving the scent of sulfur and burned wood.   
He knew that smell, even if he couldn’t place it. Reaching out to touch the last whisks of the curse he felt a chill when it brushed his fingers. The spell he cast working as he tried to identify its source.   
It hit him, the cruel laughter of the spells caster. He heard that laughter nearly every day of his life.   
Iago.


	6. Chapter 6

Days passed quietly as Leo holed himself in the bedroom they permitted him, now that he knew the curse was Nohrian by design he felt sure of himself he could reverse it. 

Or so he thought.

Once he got stumped he always found himself in Ryoma’s room as they both sat at the kotatsu. Looking up at at the older male he admired the mask up close. The shape was catlike but the features were more round, upclose he could see that the red mask made if someone dig gold into the mask in gentle strokes like fur. Cutting off just at the edge of the nose, his natural hair seemed wild like a mane as it fell behind him. How often did he try to pry him for answers? Yet the older male wouldn’t budge. “Iago is the king's advisor, he’s a greedy man. Truth be told, none of my siblings, or even myself for the matter like him. Xander has made it explicitly clear he will not be welcome when he takes power.  
“A comforting notion if it is true.” He shrugged it off. Leo had no response as he stared down at his notes. How even in the midst of a curse was he choosing to talk about politics. Annoyed he tried not to deal with the stalemate he reached in his search to break the curse.  
“I will be taking my leave then.” Leo stood up swiftly, gathering all his things. “The sun will be up soon.” He added, as if he needed an excuse. No, he just needed fresh air and somehow being around Sakura brought him some comfort, even as a large butterfly.  
Taking his time to walk by towards her garden he was surprised at how he felt little homesickness.  
He did not miss Nohrs harsh winters or coldness. It was clear why his father tried so desperately to conquer Hoshido. It was much more lush and bright than anything they could have ever seen in Nohr.  
However he missed his siblings terribly. He missed Niles and Odin and their constant teasing. The more he thought about it the more painful it felt. Running his fingers through roughly he tried to calm down and sitting down among the flowers always brought peace. Everything seemed to slow in Hoshido, their days longer and warmer. He enjoyed it compared against Nohr’s long cold nights, picking up his spell book he read through Brynhildr's contents in hopes a simple reverse spell was hidden in its pages. It was likely he would have to come up with one on his own.  
Flopping back he groaned in annoyance running his fingers through the blades of grass beneath him. He was here wracking his brain, refusing to believe he couldn’t find an answer. In the midst of his tantrum He paused when he heard a snort and huff next to him followed by the sound of insistent sniffing. Peeking through his fingers he saw a sliver of silver fur in his peripheral vision. Sitting up on his elbows he realized the fox was staring down at him. His expression only mildly annoyed.  
“Your face must stay in a frozen state of displeasure.” He remarked as the fox bared its teeth just a slightly. “What were you planning on napping out here, am i in your way?” He gave him a smug smirk the fox jerked its head to the side as if it was refusing to look at him.  
Pawing at the ground he twisted around before laying back and curling up. Turning to look he could spot Sakura in th flowers, her wings held open as if she was soaking up the sun. It was so peaceful for them.  
Laying back with them he set Brynhildr in the folds of his shirt again. Finding the warmth of the sun and the breeze to be relaxing enough to let him slip into a light doze.

-.-.-.-

Leo let his guard down while he slept. Only waking briefly to someone tapping his shoulder insistently with small jolts of magic. Groggily Leo blinked to push the sleep from his eyes, only to find that the fox has curled up next to him and in return the prince began using him as a pillow. His head rested on Leo’s back, wrapped around him protectively.  
Another arch of magic prodded at him, the scent of old books filled the area around him. Frowning, he knew that scent. The fox’s ears twitched, Leo held his breath, waiting to see if he slept on. Finally daring enough to around for who was sending him small signals, he froze when he saw the light blonde hair moving in the shadows on the edge of the wood.  
“Odin?” He paused, he could see it now, two figures, his retainers were there. After nearly a week of imprisonment they had come for him. Delicately he tried to move the beast as his retainers appeared from the woodwork. Sakura’s wings flapped gently making everyone pause. Was she awake? There was no true way to tell.  
Yet she seemed to flutter more and pick herself up, Leo cursed as she tried to skitter towards him. The fox’s ears twitched again as he tried to push him off. Niles drew an arrow free prepared to start a fight as they stepped through the flowers with a dangerous predatory gait.  
Odin reached for his hand to help him up as he pushed the foxes head away and pushed his retainers hand away.  
“Niles!” He hissed trying to stop him, he would hurt or even possibly killing her. He couldn’t let that happen. Pushing between the archer and Sakura he forced Niles to lower his bow in surprise.  
“Elise told us what happened.” Odin grabbed his shoulder pulling him behind him protectively. “I’ve sent word to travel the wind back to Xander on dark whispers. We will teach the Hoshidan’s the depths of the accursed power coursing through me.” Nile’s moved to line up his shot once again as Odin snapped his grimoire open.  
Firing the arrow as Leo reached for Brynhildr to interpret the arrow. A flash of silver disrupted it and snapped up the bolt, crunching it in its jaws as the fox snarled and haunched down prepared to attack.  
Both his retainers moved to prepare an attack as, Sakura desperately tried to flutter away. This could be his opportunity to get away? But at what cost? Sakura saved his sister and just earlier he was proclaiming a debt to her. 

Odin’s magic arched out. Blasting forward towards the fox as he slid between stalks of flowers, eyes more beastly than he had even seen. Flashes of quicksilver he was pouncing on to Niles. He threw up his bow in defense as the fox shoved him down, teeth barred and snarling violently.  
“Takumi don’t hurt him!” The foxes name slipped out as he snapped Brynhildr open. Leo had gone out of his way to avoid humanizing the fox, and he wasn’t about to start by saying his name.  
Yet the fox paused as both magicians aimed at him, prepared to launch spells. The fox seemed to catch on as rust colored eyes narrowed in disgust. Turning back to Niles to snap at his face again. Feeling a tickle down his shoulder he shot his head to the side to see sakura on his shoulder.  
“My lord Leo!” Odin snapped around posing as he pulled a spell free from his book, mustering his courage launching it at Sakura his book for a counter spell. Magic shooting from the ground as he cast his magic, vines seeming to form and twisting together at a rapid pace to form a wall.  
Hearing the snarling from the other side he touched the furry body of Sakura on his shoulder.  
“Stay behind this wall.” He ordered her, swatting her off as he ducked over to the side to return to the battle.  
The silver fox had turned on Odin now, leaving Niles on the ground. He tried to calm th violent snarling to no avail.  
He was just protecting Sakura. How long until the others came?  
“Odin, Niles!” He yelled their names with authority, stopping all action.  
“Takumi…” He tested the name out as the fox huffed. “They won’t hurt Sakura, please don’t hurt them.” He stepped towards the monstrous fox. He easily swamped them in size. He knew the fox could easily tear apart his retainers.  
“Odin, Niles, they’re going to leave. No one will get hurt, I will stay. I will break your curse if you let them leave right now.” He kept his tone even as he approached him.  
“My lord.” Niles corrected him, pulling himself up.  
“There is no debate.” He warned them, he wouldn’t let Takumi injure his friends, he would not let his friends hurt Sakura. “It’s an order.” He saw their expressions darken. Leaning down on his knees he sat in front of the fox who was still growling. Reaching up to touch the foxes face his eyes narrowed, gold eyes turning to look at him. Setting down his spell book, he held out both hands.  
“Please let them go.” Reaching out the fox’s tail swooshed behind him, sweeping out gracefully as he set he bumped the top of his head into Leo’s hand. “Before the others come running, please let them go.” He pet the foxes head. Only two of them were here and there were at least 12 animals in the castle.  
Turning to look back at his retainers, hissing the words, telling them to leave. They looked at him with what could only be extremely humiliated and angry. Yet they could recognize his tone and the fact he was giving them a blatant order as they retreated.  
Leo continued to pat the foxes head, smoothing down his ears and rubbing his cheeks as the large fox collapsed in his lap.  
Sakura hovered over to him, resting just next to Leo’s leg as they all sat together. “I am sorry my retainers attacked you.” He apologized to Sakura. The butterfly didn’t seem phased. Once he felt that Odin and Niles could be far enough away that the fox wouldn’t be able to hunt them, he relaxed and pushed him off his lap.  
“I should get back to work.” He scooped up his tome and headed back for the inside of the castle. 


	7. Chapter 7

Leo paced in his room, he was sure the fox would tell the others. Any minute as the sun set he expected to see the entire Hoshido family bursting into his room ready to rip him apart for his retainers actions. Yet as the sun set and dusk settled into night, Leo waited for nearly an hour before realizing no one was coming. Curiously he stepped out from his room, even if no one was coming in regards to the fight, he knew someone would at least be coming to drag him to the bath. Yet he needed to see Sakura, he needed to apologize, to fix this situation before it could harm him. As much as he didn’t want too, he knew he also needed to find the fox and see what was happening. Why wasn’t he jumping at the chance to ruin Leo? Pushing to his feet he left Brynhildr in his room, pulling the chord that held the sleeves off so they could fall down and protect him from the soft breeze.  
As expected Sakura was outside caring for her plants. Her staff was in her hands as she waved it around. The smell of fresh cut flowers wafted into the air as a soft green aura surrounded her settling on the plants around her like soft morning dew.  
“Sakura, I’m sorry about this afternoon.” He started, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them. The pink haired princess wheeled on him, her mask glinting different colors as she clutched the staff to her chest and bowed deeply.  
“N-no! I cannot accept an apology. You, um- you p-protected me!” She fumbled on her words embarrassingly. He was growing accustomed to the princesses increased shyness. It hit his conscious incredibly hard.  
“I had no idea they would come, if only I had time to explain…” He trailed off, thinking more out loud than holding s conversation. If he had the time he could have asked them to dig up information about Iago, or anything that pertained to a curse.  
“Why didn’t he tell Ryoma? Or even any of the others?” He finally posed the question he came for. After a minute of silence Sakura lifted her head then, a small smile forming.  
“My big brother is stand-offish sometimes, b-but he is very smart and um, very accepting.” She spoke softly stepping closer to him. “You chose us, earlier today and that means by default you chose him. Uh, Takumi has never had someone choose him before.” Leo didn’t want to burst her bubble, to tell her that he had chosen himself, that he wanted to protect Odin and Niles from the rest of the castle. He chose the best option between two terrible situations. Yet the words she spoke sat heavily on his chest. Takumi wasn’t used to that? Was his inferiority complex so great with his siblings that the first time someone sided with him it would impact him that heavily? He had to know.  
“Where is he?” He spoke abruptly as the pink haired princesses’ stare seemed to drift off into the sky.  
“Probably practicing.” She spoke softly. “You can find the archery field near the rest of the training rooms by the west wing.” She finished as Leo nodded, pausing to give her a swift hug. Surprised, her cheeks turned so bright pink it reminded him of the color of Elise’s bows.  
“I want to break your curse, if not for my freedom but for you Sakura.” He pat her head affectionately as a bashful smile creeped up on her face. They both knew he meant it. Nodding once he left her like that, heading into the castle.  
It took him a minute to find the training rooms again. However as soon as he heard the echos of rythmic thumps he knew he was headed the right direction. Following the distinct smell of sandalwood he paused at the paper door. Magic was practically leaking from the room as he slid the screen back slowly. The silver fox raised his bow again as green magic seemed to spring free from the bow, swirling into the shape of an arrow as sweat and sandalwood touched his nose.  
The magical arrow slammed into the target, leaving a blackened scorch mark as the magic dispersed on impact. “What do you want?” He hissed out, without missing a beat another arrow formed and thudded into the target. Then another. Then another. Without slowing or stopping he hit hard and fast.  
“You let them go.” Was all he managed to choke out. He had come to see him with so many choice words, yet all of them died the minute he saw him. The fox turned back to look at him, barely even flipping his braid to acknowledge him before striking again.  
“I saw you get between the archer and Sakura.” His tone held a small accusation to it, yet Leo was sure it was just Takumi being... well Takumi. “Then I saw you protect her with your magic.” He added, Leo didn’t say anything, choosing to let him work out his frustration in silence. “It’s not like the curse. I thought all Nohrian magic would be the same, but you’re not like that demon at all.” He finally lowered his bow to turn and look at him. Was that supposed to be a compliment?  
“Is that why you helped me? Because I do not resemble Iago?” He prompted him, closing the door and stepping fully into the room.  
“I’ve been trying to put myself in that position. If I were a prisoner and Oboro and Hinata came for me. I cannot blame them.” He nodded once. Leo nodded in return.  
“I can’t thank you enough.” He finally found his words again. “I also understand your struggle. Sakura mentioned you are not used to people siding with you-“  
“It’s not like that.” The fox cut him off, his mood dampened as the tension between them tightened. The fox returned to his arrows, clearly he was working his emotions out through training, a relatable notion. “Ryoma is a great big brother but he will always be the first in line. I am fine with that. Yet the pressure, always being compared to him and Hinoka. I never felt like my own person, I even took up archery to spite him.” He explained as he fired another arrow. “Pity is everywhere for me here. Every accomplishment I make has to be better than the last and brighter than Ryoma's. I must work twice as hard to be even a fraction of successful as my brother. Kamui will never face that with his own lineage. I was simply surprised when you looked me in the eyes and asked something of me. Me- not because I am a Hoshidan Royal, but because it was something I could do. You were relying on my instincts and power to make that decision, it is not something I am accustomed to feeling.” He simply shrugged, as if he wasnt just nonchalantly bearing his soul. He understood then. Leo could have turned to Ryoma, to anyone and called out, but he chose Takumi.  
“I can empathize.” He found himself needing to share, to explain some depth to himself. “Xander is the crown prince, his sword skills are legend and following in his footsteps would have meant dedicating my life to his shadow. I forged my path through knowledge, study and magic. Just so I could be recognized as Leo and not Xander’s younger brother or the second prince.” Takumi stopped to look at him, golden eyes glitened behind his mask thoughtfully.  
“So you like books?” An odd question but Leo nodded at him once, Takumi seemed to blanch a little, as if he was spacing out. Leo shrugged it off, contributing it to his archery workout. “Me too, my favorite are history. I love reading about old battles.” He continued, despite seeming to be out of breath, it was the first time he spoke so light heartedly and excited. Yet the fox was sweating, he could see pain in each movement and each expression despite how excited he seemed.  
“I love history, I love reading old battles and learning strategies played in each fight.” He smiled at the thought. How much in common they seemed to have.  
“Then I must show you-“ he slid the bow back between his shoulder blades and reached out to grip Leo’s wrist. Looking down as he pulled him out of the room he felt concern and disgust welling up within him. Takumi’s fingertips were blackened, as if black vines crawled up painfully and hiding into his sleeve. He could practically feel the venomous magic radiating off it, jerking his hand away the fox stopped, sending him a puzzled back over his shoulder to question him, catching a glimpse at his hand.  
Eyes widened as he hid his hand in his sleeve.  
“Apologies.” He was winced in pain as he held his hands across his chest to hide it.  
“Is it the curse?” He asked him, Takumi ignored him and kept walking, prompting Leo to follow him. They walked into the main foyer as Takumi headed for the back doorway in between the two fights of stairs. The doors were wooden and intricate. Gold and red carvings of a large serene dragon.  
Walking into the throne room he turned a corner to the side and slid open another door bringing them down another hallway. Passing rooms they finally paused at the final door as Takumi pulled it open.  
“This is the Royal Library.” He gestured grandly, forgetting about his hand for just a second and waving to showcase the room. Leaning on the table, the fox hunched over just a little, forcing his voice to stay even.  
“Are you alright?” He couldn’t help but ask.  
“I just pushed myself too hard.” He grit his teeth as he shooed Leo away to look at all the books. The ceilings were high and stocked with thousands of books, tables were set out around the room and many shelves had ladders to reach higher levels. A large skylight let moonlight from the nights full moon in as Leo admired how breathtaking the room was.  
The serene air was broken by the sound of wood scraping against the floor as the table The fox had been in leaning on pushed and he fell over. Jerking his head around he saw Takumi hunched on the ground. His hands spread out, as if claws were retracting and releasing constantly ripping into the wood. His blackened hand seemed to grow worse as he grunted. The room felt as if it was shaking with miasmic magic as Leo leaned down to settle his hand on The foxes shoulder. Snarling in pain the silver haired boy shot up, claws striking out Leo pulled his arm up to cover his face as a burning pain slammed into his forearm. Goddamn where was his armor when he needed it.  
Yet that wasn’t his concern right now, it was the strangled cries of pain and the savage and wild look as a takumi struggled. He clawed at his own arm, as if he was trying to tear his own skin free, yet with easy tear the magic seeming to deflect his own blows, no matter how much Takumi tore his arms to ribbons the flowers and vines still settled in his skin evilly. Ignoring the burning pain in his arm and the wet, sticky feeling of the blood pooling, he gripped Takumi’s hands to stop him. Pale hands stained red as Leo watched one of the pink flowers seemed to wilt and slowly fade black and rot like the others, more vine like magic joining in as it spread further up his wem disappearing up his sleeve. Only two flowers remained.  
His expression cracked as his form seemed to return to normal, his half shift between animal and human finally settling into human as the smell of charred remains choked him. Takumi leaned on him, his mask bumping his shoulder as the boy heaved in pain. Leo held on to him, unsure of who’s blood was currently covering both of them. Picking up Takumi’s face with both hands his head lulled back. His skin in the full moon was even paler than Leo’s. He needed help.   
“Two more.” He breathed the words, leaning his head into Leo’s hand as he tried to shake him awake. The gold in his eyes seemed muted and hazy before looking up at him. “We’re all going to die.” Was all he said before blacking out on Leo.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo gave up shaking him as he pulled the silver haired boy into his arms and quickly tried to slide him on to his back. As if he was a rag doll, Takumi fell forward on him completely unconscious. The magic seemed to settle around him like dust. If only he had taken Brynhildr with him earlier, he could have tried to stop it. Shaking his head Leo knew he had no time for regrets as he pushed Takumi’s arms around his shoulders and held him by slender thighs while Takumi rested his head in the crook of his neck. Unsurprised at how lightweight the prince was he roughly carried him back through the hallway into the throne room. practically yelling a loud cheer when he saw the white haired and blue haired siblings walking down the stairs.  
“Leo!” The dragon started unaware of the mess currently about to be thrust on him. “Ryoma sent us to get you for dinner- Takumi!” Kamui’s expression seemed to shift from excitement to fear once he saw the fox on his back.  
“The curse.” Was all he could gasp out. “I watched as another flower fell- please someone tell me what is going on.” He practically begged as both siblings exchanged looks. Neither of them saying anything to him.  Why couldn’t they just tell him!? Frustration radiated off him as the situation seemed to settle in.   
“Azura please get Oboro and Hinata, I’ll take Leo to Takumi’s room so he can set him in bed.” Kamui frowned as the blue haired girl nodded, her eyes downcast as she darted off.  
Kamui led him back towards where the siblings wing was, once again walking on the deck as the silver haired boy slid the door open. For some reason he couldn’t shake the feeling he was staring his younger sister Corrin.  
Takumi’s room was nothing like Ryoma’s or even Sakura's. His futon was unraveled and covered in nearly ten to 15 blankets and pillows. His desk was covered in books and spread out around the floor. Stepping in he plopped Takumi on to his mound of pillows and blankets before sitting next to him.  
Kamui stepped forward and checked for a fever before turning to look at Leo and sitting next to him. “It must have been shocking. There isn’t much I can explain.” He started slowly moving to sit down next to Leo. “Takumi is like this because we couldn’t help him when he needed it. We all made the mistake that night but he is solely punished for it.” He stated, his gray eyes behind the dragons mask looked so lost for a second as he looked at his brother.  
“The tattoo on his arm? It’s a time limit isn’t it?” He prompted him, Kamui nodded quietly. So they were running out of time. Reaching out the boy touched his face, his hand on his cheek with gentle affection.  
“The others will not show weakness and neither will Takumi, even more so than the others.” He breathed reaching out to grasp Takumi’s hand and hold it tightly. Leo could see the heavy expression in his eyes, the struggle of an inner debate. “However, I am not above it. Please save us Leo.” His hand dropped as Kamui bent down, his hands were outstretched on the ground as if he was begging. “I want my siblings to see the sunshine as humans.” He yelled into the ground. Leo tried to shush him before he woke Takumi but it was useless. Kamui was only getting louder. “I want them to experience life without fairy tales and horror stories from the villages again.” He continued, his voice cracking with emotion as Leo grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up. His mask was blue and gray, with small etched in designs like scales. The mask went past his cheeks curving out like the spindles of a reptile wrapping around his jawline and down his neck with sleek black material. Strands of silver hair flared out against his shoulders as Leo stared into his eyes. Was he yelling on purpose?  
“I will do everything in my power to save you.” He agreed finally responding. Gray eyes darted down to look at his sibling before returning to his share, eyes lighting up as he reached forward and grabbed both of his cheeks pulling him forward to press a firm kiss on his lips. Eyes wide, Leo froze as he held his hands up to push Kamui away. Surprised at the turn events. Yet his lips were soft and giving making Leo fold easily as Kamui released him.  
Staring at him with shock he watched as Kamui touched his mask, prying around the edges with mild curiosity. His eyes flashed with a look for disappointment as he stood up, softly mumbling to himself.  
Leo sat quietly unsure of what to say as the dragon left the room. Turning to look at the unconscious Takumi- his heart was in his stomach as gold eyes looked up at him, watching with a betrayed expression.

“Takumi-“ He started, however the fox just rolled on to his side.  
“Go away.” Now as adrenaline settled down he could feel an aching pain in his arm. He wasn’t sure why I felt so guilty for Kamui’s kiss. Or why Takumi would react so badly. Bending his arm back he looked at the damage. Four nasty claw marks stretched from his wrist to his elbow, jagged and red. The sleeve of his borrowed shirt was stained red but the tight shirt from underneath seemed to clot the blood for him. Black fabric hiding the blood. Pulling the sleeve back down he removed the purple gee and tossed it to the side, the blood wasn’t his worry. Stretching his injured arm out he touched Takumi’s face again, this time to pull his attention to him.

”It’s not what you think. Nothing was instigated.” He tried to assure him, but Takumi was already fighting unconsciousness again. He would let him sleep. Especially since they could always talk about it later. Leaning on the pillows to watch him sleep Leo was surprised at how fragile and innocent he looked passed out. Was he really so worried when just a few days ago he couldn’t stand him?

.-.-.-

  
Whispering voices disturbed him, shifting he felt pillows around him comforting him. Eyes opening slowly he wasn’t sure when he passed out, but now Takumi slept on his side, facing him. He held his hand against his chest as if he was looking for affection even in his sleep.  
“Two more months…” he tried to place the voice, forcing his breathing to stay even he listened.  
“What will we do if he doesn’t fall in love?” A male voice spoke, he recognized that one, it was the bear- Hinata?  
“It doesn’t have to be him! We don’t know maybe it will be Ryoma or even Sakura.” He was sure that was the wolf now, was he hearing what he shouldn’t? Yet the opportunity seemed too good to pass up.  
“Your grasping at straws Oboro. I know how you feel but he’s suffering.” Hinata reminded her. “Every month we lose it is not Ryoma or Hinoka that collapses. It’s Takumi.” Leo tried not to stir, to yell questions at them. Especially  since this was the closest to answers he seemed to be getting.  
“You can’t trust the Nohrian. You know the path they follow is one of destruction. How could we willingly expose our lord to this-“ her emotionally rant was interrupted immediately.  
“You’re arguing with your heart. Oboro, Takumi has to love someone else and be loved in return, we are not- _you are not_ in a privileged position to act on your feelings.” He could hear the gentle tone in his harsh words.  
“We don’t know it has to be Takumi yet.” She tried again. Leo felt sympathy for her, he truly did, yet all this did was confuse him much more. “For the good of Takumi and the royal family, you have to let it go.” Hinata finished, Oboro was silent for long seconds, obviously done with the conversation. Leo couldn’t bare to overhear something so personal anymore, slowly he stirred trying to scare them into silence as he sat up.  
The room fell quiet as both masked Hoshidans seemed to melt away into the shadows. Clearly still in the room but he knew Oboro was hiding.  
“Sorry I hope we didn’t wake you.” She responded dully. He could see the watery eyes behind her mask.  
“It is no problem.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to look at Takumi who was still sleeping comfortably in his pillows. “Does that happen often.” He touched the tender skin on his arm, it felt hot and painful to the touch, he needed to see if Sakura would heal him fast before the sun came up. Yet he didn’t want to leave the fox.  
“Only when the flowers wilt. It gets worse each time.” He explained as Leo reached out and touched the sleeves of his top, pulling them back to see the tattoo. It was no longer spreading down his hand as it did before, but ink stained his veins, ten of the flowers had slowly started to deep into his skin and spread their disease.  
“Kamui said it was a time limit. Does this mean you have two months left?” Perhaps he could find a way to reverse the curse without hurting the others. He needed to study.  
“More or less.” Hinata nodded, all three of them watched Takumi nestled in, still recovering.  
“I hate to ask you of this, could someone fetch Sakura? I would hate to leave him until he wakes up but both my arm his were injured.” He tried to keep his tone light as he peeled back the layer a grunt of pain slipping out. Both Oboro and Hinatas eyes widened.  
“You’re just mentioning it now? That is likely why you passed out.” Hinata was out of the room before Leo could protest.

Returning with Sakura in a panicked state she took one look at his arm and nearly started crying.  
“As royalty you should b-be more concerned with your well being.” Sakura chided him as her magic filled the room with an aroma of fresh flowers, a warm sensation on his arm as she healed it with her magic. It filled him with a sense of home, of love. Reminding him of Corrin and Elise, their unbiased friendliness and love.  
“Apologies.” He murmured caught up in the magic to argue as the green mist around them seemed to settle again, he was almost sure flowers would start sprouting up any second from her. “I am grateful, thank you Sakura.” He finished as he rotated his arm, watching her turn to work on Takumi who was finally stirring. “It makes me miss my armor. Hoshido clothes are so fragile.” He sat down at the table, inspecting the books that Takumi had collected.  
“That is because our youngest and most inexperienced Ninja could have probably dodged better than a pampered Nohrian Royal.” Takumi’s voice sleepily retorted as Leo turned to see him sitting up, his braid was falling apart as he scrubbed his eyes and huddled up into his nest, staring at him from behind the fox mask. Did he not remember being upset about the kiss? How was he even to bring that up?  
“Takumi-“ he started as the fox shook his head cutting him off. There was guilt in his expression. How could he convey that it truly meant nothing? Why did he care so much? “ It is your fault after you decided to use my arm as scratching post.” He set the book back down, his banter was light hearted, a desperate attempt to return to the atmosphere from before but he could see the hurt flash in his golden eyes.  
“I truly did not mean to scratch you.” He apologized with a deep bow, the image reminded him of Kamui making his cheeks shade pink. “I also understand if you are interested in my brother-“ 

“I’m not-“ he cut him off, ignoring him as he turned to look at his books again. Picking up one of the few fiction stories hiding within all the papers. Why was Then prince being so gentle? Had he come to expect him to yell at him over Kamui? Why was it’s so unnerving when he didn’t? 

“It is a very interesting story.” Takumi caught him flipping through the pages of the unknown language. Appreciating the subject change he held the book in his hands tightly.   
“Oh?” Leo turned to him, picking the book up and moving to sit next to the pile of pillows. “Tell me about it then.” He prompted him.  
“It tells the story of a wealthy merchant with three beautiful daughters and how his fortune is lost. At Least until he finds out a ship carrying his cargo has been found, as he is about to depart on a journey he asks what each of them would like as presents. The first two want something extravagant but the third simply wants a rose. As he goes to get his cargo he learns it’s been seized to pay his debts and remains penniless.” He paused for a second, lost in thought before contuining. “However, he picks a rose from the garden of a wealthy lord turned beast and is sentenced to death for it.”  
“How grim.” Leo rolled his eyes as Takumi shushed him.  
“When he explains that the rose is for his daughter the beast lets him leave under the condition his daughter will return in his stead. When she arrives she finds that she has become a mistress of the castle. Each night the beast asks her to marry him and each night she refuses.”  
“This is a silly love story isn’t it?” He interrupted, earning him a deathly glare.  
“Will you keep quiet.” Takumi snapped at him before continuing. “Finally the girl feeling homesick his allowed to leave for a week. However she is tricked into staying longer- when she finally returns she finds the beast dying from heartbreak near the rose bush. She confesses she loves him and her tears transform him back into a human.” He finished the story abrupty, arms crossed over his chest, Leo could see the red healing marks on his arm where his skin had been torn apart save for the tattoo. Taking a deep breath he needed to do something for him. Something to lighten the mood. Leo looked at the book, flipping it over in his hands as he stared at the foreign lettering. Slowly he held his hands out with the book to Takumi.  
“Read it to me?”


	9. Chapter 9

“Elise and Corrin both always loved bedtime stories, so Camilla would baby them and at night and read to them. Xander and I could always hear our sister teasing them with scary stories until they had happy endings.” Leo explained as they walked the grounds of the castle. It was calming during times like these, when the sun was high and a soft breeze rolled over them. The fox next to him slinked along, his head cocked to the side to look at him as they walked. In just a few days they began to form a pattern, during the days Leo would fill conversation with his home back in Nohr and then at night Takumi would often read his story or share stories about his own siblings.   
“Elise’s favorite was one about a girl with beautiful long blonde hair who was locked in a tower by an evil witch. She had been in the tower for so long that whenever the witch wanted to climb into the tower she called for her to let down her long hair so she could climb up.” He heard Takumi snort at the idea as he pushed on the fox in annoyance. “Shut up and listen- especially since you tricked me into listening to you read some silly romance.” He reminded him. In the past few days Leo learned that the merchant story was a little foolhearty for his tastes, but the way Takumi seemed at peace while he read made the story bearable. His thoughts drifted for just an instant towards the prince. At least until the bastard nudged him and practically tripped him.

Realizing his error in spacing out he continued. “one day a prince heard her singing and came to the base of the tower to listen. He fell in love with her voice instantaneously and returned every day thereafter. During one of his visits he overheared the witch yell for her to let down her long hair and learned to call the same words out and climb up her hair. The prince fell in love with the captive girl and they plotted their escape where every night he came and brought her a cloth so she could form a rope.” Leo motioned with his hands as they stepped into the trees surrounding the woods, he could hear the shutter of wild animals behind them, Takumi’s ears perching back at each crack of a twig, his hunting too instincts sharp for Leo’s liking.  
“However the witch found out about their plan and cut the girls hair and pushed her out into the wilderness to starve her. Then when the prince came and called out to her, she threw the severed hair down and let him climb into the tower. Enraged she pushed him from the window and into a throne bush, blinding the prince.” The fox left out a soft whine in sympathy earning a chuckle from Leo. He could understand how easily Camilla got a twisted sense of amusement when she first recanted the story to Elise, it was rather dark afterall. “The prince wandered around blindly until he heard her singing. Following her voice she saw him and began crying, holding the prince in her arms as she cried. Magically her tears healed his eyesight. After that he took her back to his castle and they were married.” He finished as the fox stalked ahead of them his silver tail swishing in annoyance, clearly miffed about the tale. Leo found himself wishing they could speak so he could ask what about the silly children’s tale seemed to bother him.   
Each night as the sun set Takumi would disappear until he was human again, when Leo prompted him about it he simply told him he didn’t like others seeing his weakness.  
“If you broke the curse today, would you stay?” Takumi asked him, he pulled at a free strand of hair, as if he was nervous, twisting the silver threads around thin fingers, he refused to look at Leo despite him sitting across from him in the library, helping pile books on the table.  
“Would you want me too? Or I suppose a better question is, if my position were yours Takumi, would you want to stay?” He turned the question on him, making him blanch. Obviously the prince didn’t think hard on the question before asking him. He was beginning to notice just how impulsive the prince could be.  
“I think... if I knew I could be happy I might.” He added offhandedly. “Ryoma doesn’t want war and if you’re to be believed, neither do your siblings. If we broke the curse you could stay here as a Nohrian diplomat. Helping smooth relationships over.” Takumi offered, his tone was serious, he had never seen him so nervous. Leo wasn’t sure how to respond, it wasn’t necessarily a real offer, but it still weighed heavily on him. Despite his gripes about Nohr, it was his home and he loved it. Picking up the books he handed a stack to Takumi.  
“Careful,it nearly sounds as if you wish me to stay.” He meant to tease him, but after the fox stayed silent he knew he may have just stepped on the equivalent of a tome filled with explosion magic.  
“I would.” He almost didn’t hear the words. Perhaps Leo was expecting an outburst, afterall Takumi was so easily prickled that it caught him off guard. Unable to respond they slowly made their way back to his room in silence. Setting the books down he tried to break the tension between them with lighthearted words.  
“I have always wondered, you are all dressed so extravagantly, but why are you more so than the others?” Stepped closer to him, he touched the edge of the royal blue robes tthe fabric surprisingly starch stiffness to the material without being as rough or uncomfortable as traditional Nohrian clothing.   
“We are frozen in these forms since it is what we were cursed in.” He explained flipping through the pages of a book nonchalantly. “It was on the celebration for my birthday.” Moving to sit down he sat on the floor and lay back. Leo stood by the door leaving it open for a nice breeze, ruffling the many scrolls and books.  
“So on your birthday, Iago came in and cursed all of you…” he trailed off lost in thought, how could he have not known about this situation, had his father purposely kept it from his siblings and himself? “I wish I could have gotten a chance to tell Odin and Niles to look into it…” he breathed out moving to collapse next to Takumi who laid on the ground with a book open to no page in particular. Leaning on his hands as they both fell into a comfortable silence. He missed them terribly, just thinking of home hurt. “Tell me about the party, why the animal masks?”  
“It was a theme. Kamui came up with the idea since his powers as a dragon recently awakened.” He explained, Leo paused for a second.  
“Dragon powers? Like turning into a dragon?” He promoted him curiously as Takumi gave him a curt nod. “Corrin has the same ability.” He murmured it, more to himself then the other. “Peculiar, the similarities between kingdoms even in times of war.”  
“Is it truly? We are both human after all…” Leo bit back the vulgar comment he nearly made about only one of them being human.  
“So then is Azura’s inability to communicate properly part of the curse?” He leaned over to look at Takumi’s book curiously as they chatted. In the few times Leo had met her she simply smiled and often wrote things down.  
“Azura’s very special. Her songs can heal and revitalize. Iago took her voice when she tried to reverse the curse.” Takumi explained, his expression darkened. “We are unsure if that curse will break if our animal curse does.” Leo didn't respond, it would have been pointless to wish her condolences after so much time had passed. Yet, perhaps she could help him with the curse.  
“I think I would have liked to see how Hoshidan’s throw dances Your castle is truly immaculate. It makes me feel as if it was from a fairy tale Camilla might have shared with Elise and Corrin.” He sighed heavily, deciding not to think on it- lest he wanted to be homesick.  
“Perhaps we could throw a ball for you then, at the very least a small one.” Takumi offered. Leo sat up surprised, unaware of how close he was to Takumi until they nearly bumped heads. Leaning back he stayed quiet for a second.  
“I think I would like to see that pulled together.” He admitted, Takumi’s entire expression brightened in response, Leo found he couldn’t help but smile at him.   
“I’ll call Oboro right away! She loves dealing in Fashions, she can dress you in our traditional robes like such, I’m sure the others will jump at the idea.” He could see the excitement in his eyes, wide with eagerness. Coupled with the mask he nearly looked like a child. It was cute in it’s own right.  
“Let’s hold it around the full moon I think…”

-.-.-.-

Steadily plan began to form in Leo’s mind, yet he always found it was hard to use his time to study and to work on breaking the curse, when Takumi was around. The more the two warmed up to each other more often he felt dazzled by Takumi. Yet with enough patience he could tone out the others presence while he meditated and work on a spell.   
He knew at some point he would have to approach Azura for information, and finding Azura seemed to be no difficult feat, since all he had to do was track down Kamui. Both of them were never separated for long as it seemed. Seeing Kamui he felt his face flush at the memory of being kissed, his eyes darkening in frustration as he approached the lake within the wooded area around the castle.

“Would it be possible to speak privately.” He turned to Azura, her mask shifted slightly as the delicate ram horns seemed to curve around her cheeks giving her a constant awestruck look. He refused to acknowledge the awkward tension between Kamui when himself as Azura held her hand at her chest clutching her pendant and nodded once at Kamui, letting him know it was okay.  
“Takumi tells me you tried to break the curse and your ability to speak was stripped from you.” He mentioned slowly, drawing her attention from the lake to him as she nodded once. “What can I do to break the curse, perhaps if he- Iago, I mean... were to die?” Her eyes widened in horror, clearly shocked by his nonchalant mention of death. We’re the Hoshidan’s truly this passive or was it so easy for Nohrian cruelty to rear its violent face. Yet her expression filled into sadness as she shook her head.  
“You cannot speak it but can you write it-about the curse, can you tell me anything?” He asked desperately, slowly she moved to sit on the deck, her bare feet dangling in the water. Leo took the opportunity to sit next to her, crossing his feet so he wouldn’t get wet. She paused for a second, her mouth opening as if she was trying to summon the strength to sing, yet nothing came from her mouth, no aura of magic fluttered around her, he could sense her quiet disappointment.  
He didn’t speak as she sat quietly, her expression clearly full of sorrow, he knew it had to be horrible on her, yet he had no words of comfort to offer her. Sitting out and staring at the water he felt her hand grab his. Pulling it towards her she flipped his palm over, slowly tracing a shape into the palm of his hand.

  
A heart.

  
A heart? Leo paused as she set his hand down back in his lap. She didn’t look at him, didn’t offer any answers, nothing. Frustrated Leo left the princess with more questions than before.  
As days passed Leo got lost in preparations for the ball. Everyone seemed to be more active and busy with a purpose. Leo often met with Oboro at Takumi’s push to find the perfect outfit for him. On most occasions they barely seemed to speak, especially after overhearing her bare her soul to Hinata.   
“You love him.” It wasn’t a question, he couldn’t stand the tension between them anymore as he felt the wolves hands pause when she laid a molten gold fabric over his shoulder and then a bright yellow on the other side, clearly debating. “I have no idea what the curse entails to break it but I think I’ve pieces together a spell to save you all.” She didn’t respond as she pulled the fabric away, her mouth frowning in distaste she stepped away from him, her back turned as she dug out more clothing swatches.  
“My family once were renowned for their kimonos. So much so that we often made orders for the royal family. On one business trip to Nohr one of your assassins jumped us and murdered my family.” She paused to leave new information sink in before continuing “I saw it all while I was hiding in the back of the cart.“ picking up two more pieces of fabric she held them up against Leo’s shoulder. “My Lord knew this so when his life was entrusted to my hands, he went out of his way to help re-establish my family's name. Helping form a business with fashion on the side. He never asked for anything in return. Lord Takumi is a very kind person, you must know that by now. He can be prickly at times, but his heart is one of gold. Because of that, you, a Nohrian, will never be good enough for him.” She finished abrupty as she pulled the other pieces of fabric free. Leo stood stunned, he had no idea such a thing could have happened, and the weight such a trauma would bare on such a child. The more he learned if then situation, the more he felt both Oboro and Takumi deserved some happiness. Perhaps he could help them obtain it?  
“I’m going to reverse time.” He stated abruptly, making her pause. “On Takumi’s body, I’m going to remove the curse by removing the tattoo and going back just far enough before the curse was cast. I have a feeling the markings are really the glue keeping the curse together. If I erase it, then logically it should fall apart.” Oboro turned to look at him, her dark eyes flashing in distrust.  
“Why tell me this? Why not the others?” She asked him as she plucked another set of color swatches free. Leo felt his throat tighten with nervousness, making it hard for him to continue speaking. Why did this settle so horribly in his stomach?   
“I heard of your feelings, you honestly love the prince. I know that if it should not work, you will be at his side at all times. It will likely be painful, I want some warmth next to him while he goes through the ordeal. Having the love of a person hold his hand through it. It’s better than being alone.” He knew that feeling, he knew how power felt, and the loneliness that came attached to it. If he could erase that feeling from the suffering prince then he would. His chest hurt at the thought of seeing the two of them together, but he wanted to help the Hoshido family more than his feelings for Takumi.

The thought was so sudden and innate that it shook him to his core. Frozen still as Oboro pulled another set of swatches free she held them up.   
“This color will go nicely with your complexion.” She folded it before moving to another set. What was he even thinking?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the beast theme on kazoo plays in the background.

Takumi let Oboro fuss at him as she normally did when it came to his clothing. She had been attached to his side the closer the ball got and part of him expected her to be more tense, yet she wasn’t. Instead it seemed to relax her more. Unfortunately Takumi was not as lucky. The last month had been antagonizing, Leo had become determined to break the curse which warmed his heart, only his determination to find a method through study was making it harder to actually break the curse. As frustrating as it was, he found that he truly enjoyed spending afternoons with Leo, but did he love him? He wasn’t sure, he cared about him, he knew that much.

Takumi shooed Oboro away, ordering her to assist Leo while he let his thoughts continue to consume him. How had they come this far? Looking at his wrist he felt his stomach in his chest, another flower would drop tonight. Was a ball such a good idea? Yet they would only have a month before time was up, the deadline hovered over him dreadfully, as if it was a sword, ready to behead him. What if he couldn’t get Leo to fall in love with him? No, that wasn’t an option.   
“It is a big night.” Hinata sat with him while he paced anxiously. “Will you tell him tonight?” Hinata asked him, his retainer moved towards him to adjust the robes his pacing disturbed. He missed the comfort of his archer uniform.

“Tell him what?” Takumi snapped in annoyance, he knew what Hinata was referring to even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“You care for him right? Then It will be tonight!” He clapped a hand on his back, making him wince just a little. How easily Takumi’s sour mood rolled off Hinata with little effect. Yet it was true, Takumi had grown to like the Nohrian prince. Their talks into the night about the stories they loved, to the quirks in their families. They shared a lot more in common than he could have guessed. It made it easy enough to fall for him, even if it was just a little.  
Takumi gave him a curt nod, barely enough time to get a word in before Hinata continued bloistering “With all the preparations put together we may just yet finally be free.” His eyes twinkled with excitement behind the mask as Takumi adjusted the lapel on the royal blue robes. He wouldn’t get his hopes up like the others, not when their fate depending on a Nohrian Prince.  
“How do you know he will return to feelings?” He asked him nervously, just a month ago they had been at each other’s throats, how could he see him as anything but the monster he thought he was?   
“Anyone with eyes could easily see what a great person you are, he would have to be mad to feel nothing.” Takumi hadn’t heard Oboro return until she spoke, finished from dressing the Nohrian prince. Takumi smiled at her words, yet he was unsure what to say. He knew better than to encourage his retainers affections. Oboro seemed to understand as she changed the subject. “I sent him down with your sisters, it’s time for you to go sweep your prince off his feet.” She teased him as they walked down the stairwell together into the large foyer. In the past few nights the others had slowly been hanging lanterns throughout the castle. Building up a beautiful banquet, everything the prepared for had set such high standards, so much so that it was hard to imagine how he could possibly confess.  
Yet seeing Leo in Hoshidan clothes knocked his breath out like a swift punch in front stomach. Frozen in place for a second he stared at him, all rehearsed speeches lost in the wind. Oboro has dressed him in a fine deep gold, with black embroidered cuffs, a deeper brown gee lay underneath and fell to his feet with the white collar of another peeking out.  
He watched on as the yellow coloring seem to set out his golden hair and fair skin. Leo danced with Sakura, twirling her at arms length affectionately. His senses returned when he saw his sister Hinoka step up to tease both of them relentlessly for their sloppy forms. Feeling a push on his back he stepped down the stairs heading towards them, suddenly feeling self conscious. As if he knew he was there, Leo turned to face him and Takumi finally realized why Oboro has chosen gold and brown.  
The color lit up Leo’s eyes like pools of warm cocoa. The usual stern and disapproving look seemed to be warmed up by all of the color surrounding him. Bringing color into his skin, he seemed to have less of the sickly pallid complexion all Nohrians had. Leo gave him a small smile as Sakura let go of his hand and darted too his side.  
“Doesn’t Leo look handsome?” She prompted him, egging him on, Takumi felt his cheeks heat up.  
“I suppose he cleaned up well.” He prickled embarrassingly. His arms crossed against his chest turning to look away. “The color suits you more than the black.” He added the compliment, slowly looking back over to meet his gaze.   
Leo looked more amused than offended as they stood next to each other awkwardly. “Would you like to dance too?” Leo offered as Sakura seemed to slink away with Hinoka.  
“It wouldn’t be appropriate.” He started, sure dancing playfully with Sakura was condoned as she was a child, but their situation was just a little different. “In Hoshido we don’t have many dances. Children are usually an exception but it’s considered an intimacy reserved for well-“ He paused for a second as Leo’s eyes narrowed. He took the time to distinguish all of Leo’s various stern expressions. Takumi easily learned that look, it meant that he was thinking, piecing things together as if it were a puzzle. “Couples.” He finished, his mouth seemed to dry up with the word.  
“How silly.” Leo didn’t seem to be phased as he reached for Takumi’s hand. “In Nohr, learning ballroom dancing is embedded into our education as children.” Takumi knew he didn’t mean it offensively but he couldn’t help but feel the disgust rising on his face. Leo ignored his expression as if he was seeing right through him and pulled on his hands. “I will show you an easy box step waltz.” He pulled him close, placing a hand on his waist and directing to put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Wait a second.” Takumi protested as Leo held his other hand out. “This is way too close-“ He argued against it as Leo stood up straight.  
“We were much closer before in the hot springs when we first met.” Leo reminded him, teasing him as Takumi shut up. How far away that seemed to be, biting back the urge to tell him he didn’t have feelings for him then as he did now. “Follow my feet okay, just trust me to guide you.” He directed him, breaking apart his thoughts as Takumi focused. “when I step forward you step backwards.” His tone was gentle, surprising Takumi as he felt Leo push him around, years of training seemed to kick in as he caught himself before losing his balance, following his lead as Leo counted the steps for him in a hushed tone. It didn’t take long for Takumi to find he was enjoying himself, surprised none of his siblings had interrupted as they normally did.  
“Oboro did a fantastic job, the color really does suit you.” He tried to offer a compliment, watching his eyes darken. He knew that look too, it was the one Leo seemed to form when he couldn’t find a solution to the problem before him. Takumi froze making their dance stumble, did he say something wrong?  
“Oboro is very beautiful and very talented.” Leo admitted, his expression was unreadable. It made his heart drop, had he fallen for her? After all what he was saying wasn’t wrong. “Even despite the different social standings, she would be a valuable exception to such a rule.” It almost seemed like he was testing the waters.  
“Are you asking permission to court my retainer?” He snapped at him, annoyance leaking through as Leo’s steps faltered in the dance.  
“What? No- I meant for you.” He protested, that was even worse. Of course Takumi knew about Oboro’s feelings, it was hard to avoid, but Takumi had never tried to view her in that light. Perhaps in another life, had they not been cursed or had she not become his retainer- but no, he couldn’t return Oboros affections and they both knew it. Yet now Leo seemed to try and play matchmaker. The past month of preparations seemed to click into place. Had he spoken to Oboro about this? Trying to muffle his feelings of betrayal Takumi took a few moments to calm down before flying into a bad mood.  
“I could not accept Oboros feelings, it would be unfair to her.” He started. “She deserves to find a love that treasures her above all and I cannot offer that. I have someone else I choose to treasure.” The words were out before he could stop them, Leo looked surprised for a moment but didn’t say anything.  
“That puts a damper in my plans for tonight.” He mumbled the words to himself. Takumi looked puzzled and opened his mouth to speak but Leo dropped his hand on his waist and pushed him out grabbing his hand as Takumi spun out and pulled himself back with momentum. His body collided against Leo’s as he righted himself. Annoyance buzzing off him. Yet the way Leo held him close to his chest seemed to slow his breathing.   
“A warning- ” He protested breathlessly, still finding a way to gripe as Leo shrugged indifferently.  
“A little spin never seemed to hurt anyone else.” He teased him as they continued their footwork.  
Leo kept watch on their hands, occasionally glancing down to look at him with an unreadable expression. “Leo-“ He started, he had to tell him how he felt, especially since he could feel the pain starting to spread, the burning sensation on his arm.  
“Don’t talk, you’ll spoil the mood.” He shushed him as Takumi squirmed. He hated this part of the curse. The part where he lost control, he hated himself for injuring Leo. He needed to confess- no, he needed to leave.  
“I must get fresh air.” He pulled his hand away, feeling the sweat on his forehead, the skin on his neck prickling, it was like the dark sensation crawling up his skin was consuming him. Pricking him, the feeling of disconnection spreading through his hand to his elbow and slowly working upwards.  
“Let me come with. We can talk.” He offered dropping his hand from his waist. Takumi wanted to tell him no, but he couldn’t find the words to protest. Nodding once, he kept his head down as they slowly walked towards the private bedroom wing. Slowly stepping on to the deck of the hallways. If he didn’t do it now, he wouldn’t have a chance.  
“I’ve got to tell you-“ He started but Leo cut him off.  
“I must confess-“ both of them clearly had something to say. Leo paused as they stayed in tense silence before he took the initiative to continue. “I did not think this would start so early but I can see you struggling so I will be blunt. I think I’ve found a way to remove the curse.” He started, reaching out to grab his hand. Slowly he pushed the sleeve up giving him chills. the black vines within his veins burned as they wrapped into his hand and down his finger tips. “I’ll reverse time on your body until the flowers disappear to a time just before the curse. I believe that should break it.” He held Takumi’s hand gingerly before pressing a small soft kiss to the blackened knuckles on his hand. “It will likely hurt a lot. You’re going to relive every transformation, I wanted Oboro at your side but you don’t feel for her that way. I will try my best to be enough.” He promised. Takumi felt his heart melt as he reached out to touch Leo’s face. How silly he felt, questioning if he could actually love this prince. If he wasn’t certain before, he was now.  
“Break this curse at any cost. Even if it is my death, please free my family.” Leo seemed to lean his cheek into Takumi’s hand, how easily it could be to kiss him. Especially since it could be his one and only chance. How simple it could be to break the curse, perhaps it was still possible? Pulling his face forward, Takumi leaned up and pressed a small undemanding kiss on his lips. A shot in the dark, one that he couldn’t let himself lose. Yet as he stepped back and nothing seemed to change he felt his heart sink. Leo looked at him with wide brown eyes, so surprised. How could he burden him with his feelings? Horror washed over his face, did Leo feel nothing? Was Takumi forcing his feelings on Leo?  Leo deserved some happiness too.  
He felt it then, a small yielding of power, Leo’s shoulders relaxed his heart beat hard in his chest as Leo grabbed both of Takumi’s hands on the sides of his face and held them there before he moved in to return the kiss. The thin string that had been Takumi’s control snapped.

  
—  
Leo was surprised how easily Takumi could take charge, and even more so how he could let him. He was on his toes his hands pressed against each cheek, lips touching as they kissed. “Do you not get it yet?” He hissed against his lips. It was hard not to give in then just then. “Hurry up and fall in love with me.” He snapped at him pushing him over as he collapsed back on the deck, Takumi crawled on top of him, eyes glinting behind the mask. Gingerly he reached out to touch the mask, trailing along the side, there was no groove to pull it free. Takumi leaned his face into his hands closing his eyes as he let Leo hold his face.  
He was beautiful in the moonlight, strands of silver lit up with a glow as Leo tried to brush it back over his shoulder. Takumi leaned down to kiss him again. His fingers threading into Takumi’s hair as he pulled the braid free. His hair fell around them like a curtain as he kissed him aggressively. Each kiss felt more and more desperate. As if there was a message within each exchange. Lips parted as Leo nipped at his lower lip in retaliation, grabbing him by the lapels of his robes he tossed him off and rolled so he was on top of him. Takumi’s hair fanned out like individual threads of silver against the deck, eyes half lidded from lust under his mask, lips tender from his bite. He wanted to crush him, to bend him to his will and- he lost it then. The composure he tried so desperately to maintain. Takumi struggled underneath to take control, but Leo refused to yield again as he pushed up the ends of the robes, hands desperate to run across skin we leaned down to kiss him more.  
“Are all Nohrian’s this aggressive?” He asked between kisses as Leo shushed him. Nipping and sucking on his jawline, his neck, his shoulder. Just about anywhere he could kiss. Takumi pressed his hand to his mouth to bite back any moans from escaping.  
“That’s is obscenely amusing coming from the Hoshidan who is too reserved to dance with a partner, but freely gives away kisses and declarations of love” He snapped back, looking back at Takumi as he slid both hands on his waist pulling Takumi closer. Takumi shoved him roughly, pushing him up and rolling them over so the smaller male was in his lap. The robes had fallen off his shoulders, hanging off his arms he faltered for a second seeing the blackened vines crawling up his shoulder, this wasn’t the time, he needed to prepare his spell. Yet, his mind blanked when he felt fingers thread into the hair at his neck and pulling roughly.  
“Shut up.” He hissed biting down on his shoulder making Leo groan himself.  
Takumi went out of his way to leave marks across his neck and chest. Spreading bruises about as Leo’s fingers twined into his hair, holding strands of silver as it slid through his fingers. He wanted to devour this prince but it seemed to be the opposite now.  
“Hurry up.” He said again, why was the prince so adamant? Takumi pulled at his gee, letting it fall back as Brynhildr slid out onto the deck from its sleeves.  
Takumi grabbed his face and began kissing him again as Leo easily obliged, slipping his arms around his waist to press him closer to him, grinding his hips down out of instinct and Takumi let out a scandalous gasp. He couldn’t take it anymore. Rolling over he shoved Takumi underneath him, hearing his head crack against the rough shove. Yet it didn’t phase him. Pushing Brynhildr further out of the way he paused when he saw the mist of purple creeping from around them.  
Reality hit him hard as if an ice spell is was cast on him as he Let Takumi go. What had overcome him? Just earlier in the night he was making plans to get Takumi to recognize Oboro’s feelings, now he was kissing the enemy prince. Looking up he felt the tension in the air thicken, this was not his priority. Preparing the spell was his priority. Takumi groaned uncomfortably as Leo snapped back into reality. The rapid shifting would begin again soon and the flower would wilt. One last kiss was all he could bring himself to press on to each cheek. For now, he had to focus.


	11. Chapter 11

Leo reached for the tome he pushed away earlier before flipping Brynhildr open. Takumi pulled himself upright, the curse spreading as it had done exactly a month ago. Preparing as quickly as he possibly could he slid to Takumi’s side, grabbing his arm he let the Hoshidan prince lean against him as he began working his spell. It didn’t take much for the aroma of fresh cut grass to fill the area as green vine-like tendrils of magic wrapped around Takumi’s arm, latching on as his magic slowly crawled out spreading against the tattoo, battling against the miasma-like aura that seemed to seep from the curse. Chanting his spell through gritted teeth he poured all his energy into the spell. Normally Leo would be more considerate when it came to using fragile spells that altered time and space but with little preparation and being locked in Shirasagi castle he had simply thrown caution to the wind with this spell. From his peripheral Leo could see Takumi’s eyes wide from the pain as the force of the change slammed into him rapidly. He could feel the prince quaking as the green vines of his magic seemed to try and strangle the blackened veins around the tattoo. Branches seemed to spread out and  wrap around and over Takumi’s body before rapidly dying out, as if the magic was absorbing the curse and dying immediately. The sounds of bones cracking and reforming started him and the force of his changes hit him. Nails elongating to claws, fur seemed to grow and disappear as silver hair fell around him as he hunched over, trying desperately to pull his arm away from Leo’s iron grip. He stared at his arm as the wilting flowers seemed to flow with life, picking itself up one at a time after several long minutes. Pulling Takumi closer he held him in his lap, his jaw aching from grinding his teeth in concentration, Sweat plastered to hair to his forehead from the sheer amount of energy it took to perform such a complex ritual. Takumi broke their silence with what sounded like a mixture of roaring and screaming. Yet even after each flower seemed to right itself, the blackened veins did nothing but spread from his forearm to his shoulder and upwards.  
“Please stop.” The words were gruff yet weak, as if the constant shifting was altering his voice box making it sound more like growls. Leo nearly dropped his arm as half lidded eyes filled with pain looked over at him. He barely had a second to respond before Takumi’s face fell against Leo’s shoulder. Fear stuck him hard as he pushed himself harder, pouring every ounce of his will into saving Takumi.

His form shifted again, silver hair elongating, body cracking and reshaping as he screamed out again only minutes before it seemed to revert half back to a near human state. The spell kept him constantly in a state of half beast half man. As if his body couldn’t keep up with the reversal of time.  
Leo stared hard at the inked arm the flowers seemed to shift with a green light as his magic fought valiantly. Yet it still draining him. His vision blurred momentarily, hyper aware of every bead of sweat pooling underneath his clothes and sticking to his back. He felt more confident as the next flower picked itself up.  
“Six more.” He wasn’t sure who he was comforting at this point, Takumi or himself. He expected the spell to be taxing on himself, perhaps he had let his studies slack too much. After all, was this truly worth it? Would he burn himself out for this? He knew the answer without hesitation. For Takumi he would.   
“What is going on?” Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard Ryoma’s voice beneath the roars of pain. Leo’s grip tightened, when did they arrive? Ignoring them he pushed all his intent on breaking the curse.  
“Stop you’re hurting him.” The change began again as another flower started to reverse. Leo didn’t respond to them, ignoring the scuffle they seemed to be creating as his magic suffocated the air around them, almost like it’s was entrapping the two of them. Leo refused to stop, perhaps this could work for him... With his free hand Leo brushed against Takumi’s face, Rust eyes stared above at nothing. In too much pain to really focus.  
“your family is here.” He told him as the shift seemed to calm and revert to its half human state. His mask seeming to fit as if it was just a mask and not the head of a fox. “If the curse breaks from this, you will have saved them with your own will. Your own power.” Gold eyes darkened in understanding. Any protests seemed to die off. Daring to look up her locked eyes with Oboro. Instant understanding flashed between them before he resumed his focus on the tattoo.   
“Oboro! Stop them.” He yelled for the retainer, he didn’t have to look up to know she was hastily explaining their situation.  
“Four more please hold on.” He promised, he was starting to see double, two foxes in his arms. Trying to his best to focus his grip on Brynhildr tightened, his hands tingling from magic and lack of circulation from how hard her gripped the tome.  “You will be free, you can be yourself again. Do what you want love what you want. You said in another life you could have loved Oboro, so I’ll give you that life.” He promised.  
His heart felt heavy saying that, but he loved him and with the struggle the entire family went through was enough to push his decision. Takumi’s eyes shot open.  
“I hate you.” He gritted through elongated canines. Leo nodded. His mind still reeling. Perhaps it was the exhaustion from the spell, but his heart hurt too much at the idea of loving the Hoshidan prince.   
“I’m fine with that outcome.” He coughed the words out. He wasn’t, but he couldn’t admit that. Instead he went back to his spell, bearing the end as he tried to talked them through each flower as it returned to its position.   
Slowly Takumi’s body receded into a humans again as the final flower bloomed. Yet the tattoo did not disappear, then black intimidating veins had pushed into his shoulder, and disappeared down his back. The skin around the flowers flowed with a soft emerald like color, as if his magic was still in his system, if only it would disappear. He focused hard, feeling the energy drain from him as he pushed that last effort fourth. He found it hard to hold on as his body shook from exhaustion. Letting go of Takumi his magic burned into the air as he collapsed, is hands catching him before he could fall face first. Breathing heavy he felt Takumi’s hands touch his fingers weakly fingers. Brushing their knuckles as he reached out to hold his hand.  
Was the deed done?  Did he break the curse?   
“It’s done.” He promised, between breaths as he leaned back and tried to will himself up. Without warning Takumi’s family swarmed him, jumping to his aid and pulling them apart.  
“No.” The words were soft making him look up, Hinokas expression filled with horror and desperation as she pulled at the edges of her mask. Leo looked up then, his face draining of color, why were their masks still firmly in place?  
“The curse..?” Before he could finish his thought Takumi began screaming. The sound shook him as he feebly pushed himself up. Takumi writhed in his siblings arms. His body contorting from its human shape as fur seemed to sprout out, teeth and nails elongating, limbs snapping as he stared down at his arm. The tattoo seemed to glower at them all venemously as the flowers wilted all at once.   
“What did you do!?” Takumi screamed in pain as the miasma attacked him it’s full force, destroying him. Leo’s mouth fell in shock, taking small steps towards him.   
“No.” Leo breathed, absolutely horrified as Takumi held his head in pain. What had he done?   
He wasn’t a fox, yet wasn’t a man. Hunched over in a half animalistic form, his face seemed to distort somewhere between both phases of the change. Leo felt himw lt becking away, the edge of the deck barely registering in his mind until he was tumbling off the side and into the grass,  shaking Brynhildr from his grasp.  
“You did this on purpose!” He roared at him, clamoring up he reached for his tome protectively. The flowers had all wilted now, and there was no time left. The spell had backfired. Takumi leapt off the deck and slammed down over Leo. His body had grown, sharp claws buried themselves into the ground beside him. How easily they could shred Leo like ribbons.   
Pressing his body against the ground he tried backing up, to shell shocked to speak and too exhausted to conjure a spell to protect him. “You betrayed me!” Takumi continued, his good eyes filled with so much sorrow it made his own chest hurt. “You said you could break the curse!” He snapped, pulled back as adrenaline pushed Leo to his feet weakly, scooping his book up.  
“Get out! GET OUT! GET! OUT!” His voice distorted as he snapped at Leo with a completely inhuman roar. Leo didn’t hesitate. Turning back he darted away immediately. 

  
Leo’s knees wobbled as he ran. Xander would be so ashamed of him for turning his back in cowardice, but failing Takumi had shaken him to his core. Dashing through the castle he crashed hapzardarly through the foyer, the Hoshidan robes tripping him as he ran. He had no energy yet his feet pushed on as he made a break for the gate, pushing out into the woods around the castle. Pausing to turn and look he could hear Takumi tearing things apart and roaring manically.  Frozen he stared for a long minute, expecting the royal family to come after him. Yet as antagonizing seconds passed he slowly turned to descend the castle grounds, how long would it take for Takumi and the others to chase him down? To regret letting him leave? He had turned Takumi into a monster. The curse warped with his magic, truly making into something inhuman. Leo had been so confident in his abilities that the thought of failure never occurred to him, is this what it felt to be useless. Or was it simply fate?  
Leo’s breathing turned ragged as he climbed down looking for the village he had come from just over a month ago, he had to make it back. Holding on to each tree the screams echoed in his ears like phantoms on the wind, he knew without a doubt he would hear them in his dreams until the day he died. The thought fill him with despair as he collapsed to his knees, holding onto Brynhildr for dear life. Familiar and embracing blackness over took him as he gave up trying to walk, he was so tired and welcomed the quiet, the end.

  
For the first time he truly understood what failure could feel like.


	12. Chapter 12

_Six weeks prior-_

Elise was at a loss, as promised Sakura and her retainers returned her safely to the village. Her mind still reeled with the events, Leo was gone, now being held captive by the Hoshidan family. Yet, even now she was sure he couldn’t be in too much danger. Without much hesitation she knew immediately where to look for Niles.

“They’re holding Leo captive!” She yelled as her tiny fists slammed into the wooden table. Her expression darkened as she tried not to whine from the pain of her dramatic entrance. She was a big girl. She didn’t need to cry from self inflicted pain. The tavern around them seemed to quiet. It was where she found Niles, drinking, gambling, flirting, living in debauchery and sin- so essentially, just being Niles. The white haired archer paused for an instant, his eyes narrowing with thoughtfulness as he eyed Elise wearily.

“What?” Yet as soon as her words seemed to register in Niles’ mind, he straightened up- his demeanor changing to something more serious.  
“He came to rescue me from the castle, but he attacked them and started a fight-“ she paused thinking, the silver haired fox was ready to kill him then, the thought making her shiver. “They’re holding him captive. He made sure they didn’t keep me. You have to save my brother.” She begged, tears forming in her wide blue eyes. She could hear the hushed whispers from eavesdroppers. They were in Hoshido territory, so they had to understand what was going on. Much more than she did, at least.  
“How could I say no to a face like that.” He pat her head before standing up. Her face turned bright pink as he left her to whisper something to the barkeep.  
Within minutes multiple Nohrian soldiers appeared “Escort the princess to her retainers and back to Windmire.” He ordered them, Elise looked betrayed for an instant, her cheeks puffed out angrily. How dare he send her home! This was her brother they were talking about!  
“No! We have to get Leo!” She argued as soldiers departed, no doubt darting off to procure Effie from whatever mountain of training she put herself under.  
“Odin and I will rescue Leo, mercifully they’ve let you go free, but that doesn’t change the fact you’re likely still in danger, staying here is unwise for you as a Nohrian princess.” His tone was soothing and logical, which only mad her puff up more. Elise felt helpless, especially since she knew he was right.  
“Promise you’ll get Leo back.” She glared at him, her innocent face wrinkled with worry. Odin stepped up to her, a small grinning forming on his face as he placed his hand on his chest, outstretching the other towards her.  
“I, Odin Dark would never let any terrible travesties befall his lord. Sooner would Odin let the dark god take his soul then let his prince perish.” He promised her, looking at him she smiled and gave him a single nod, somewhat moved by his flowery promise.  
“What he said.” Niles nodded once in agreement. His hands crossed over his chest. 

  
Traveling back to Castle Krakenburg was the most anxious experience Elise could have imagined. The cabin of the carriage was suffocated by the cool, undercurrent of murder emanating form Effie and Arthur’s cluelessness on the situation.  
“I’m sorry Effie.” She tried to apologize for the hundredth time, her head bowed, after all she made her retainer- _no her friend_ \- worry.  
“This situation could be extremely dangerous. Elise they could have kept you hostage instead.” She pointed out, yet her blue eyes softened when she looked at her. Clearly Elise was widdling her down into forgiveness.  
“I know, I made a mess for everyone to clean up again.” She felt the guilt hit her once again as she thought about Leo. What if she cost her brother his life?  
Arriving back at the castle she was bombarded by her two older sisters immediately. Corrin and Camilla both practically threw her into their chests holding her so tightly she delt like she was suffocating.   
“Elise-“ Camilla’s pouty voice reprimanded her as she held her. “Do you know what I would have done if they hurt you.” She felt hands pick up her face so she could look into her lavender eyes.  
“We are just glad you are okay Elise and we will not stop until Leo is returned to us too.” Corrin seemed to be more reasonable, promised her before her head with affection. Nodding Elise hugged both of her sisters tightly once again.  
“Where is Xander?” She looked around, how could her older brother not be around for her arrival? Both girls exchanged looks for each other.  
“He is meeting with Father and Iago to discuss what steps need to be taken.” Corrin told her, Camilla’s eyes darted back towards the inner parts of the castle as Corrin shifted feet nervously. Elise knew immediately they were withholding information.  
“I must tell father then-“ she jumped out of her sisters grasps, tearing down the halls before anyone could stop her. Gathering her courage, Elise pushed for the throne room, practically tumbling in when the heavy doors gave in.  
“Elise? What?” Xander paused surprised to see the younger girl as she ran to him, he opened his arms on instinct to hug her. Slamming into his armor she held on to him tightly. “Why couldn’t you wait with Corrin and Camilla?” He reprimanded her, his words stern yet gentle. Elise didn’t respond as he looked to the king. “I am sorry father, I had no idea Elise would interrupt.” He admitted, patting her head.   
“It is no matter since she can now tell us in her own words what has been going on.” He looked down at her with cold eyes, instinctively she huddled closer to Xander.   
Her brother responded protectively at the idea. “Sir, it has been a very traumatizing time for her, perhaps bed rest first-“ yet the look the king shot him silenced any protests with ease. So Elise did as she was ordered, explaining what happened, how she wandered into the gardens and how Leo had saved her and stayed in her place. Iago’s expression faltered at her words, annoyance and displeasure showing so plainly.  
“There is a Nohrian prince in the castle, this could ruin all effort we’ve put in-“ taking to himself the tactician pushed his capes away from his sides he bowed at the King. “My liege if you allow me I must leave and attend to a business of ours.” He bristled as the king gave him a haughty look.   
“This meeting is over anyways, Iago I trust you will take care of this situation immediately.” He dismissed the shady Nohrian before shooting off his children. Walking out Xander kept a firm hand on her back. Stopping to speak to the first Butler they ran across.  
“Take her back to her room, have a healer check over her to make sure those savages did nothing to hurt the princess.” Elise didn’t argue as her brother gave her a gentle push to leave with the servant, turning back to look over her shoulder could see his brow creased with worry as he paced in the hall.

Elise wasn’t sure what to do when Niles and Odin failed to return with Leo, but she didn’t feel the need to yell at them because to her they looked more disheartened in themselves then she could ever feel against them..  
“Princess Elise. It is my gravest and shameful report to you. I, Odin Dark have broken thy promise to you.” He offered a deep bow, Elise felt her heart shrink. Looking for at the Archer who brooded silently, clearly too far in thought to give a witty retort.   
“There are other forces at play.” He started, as if he was piecing the thoughts together as he spoke. “Leo was not injured, in fact he protected the creatures against us. It is possible he is bewitched.” Niles explained as all of her siblings gathered around.  
“It is clear that we whatever we do it will have to be isolated from the Nohrian army. Iago and father showed little concern and have been content on covering up Leo’s absence as a mission.” Camilla crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. “My poor baby brother.” Elise frowned, she could get to the bottom of it, she had too. Yet, the only clue she had was the gut instinct that Iago had to be in the middle of it.   
While her siblings plotted, Elise spent her time sneaking around following the tactician around the castle. Determined to find out what Iago could have up his sleeve. Elise easily learned that Iago was like clockwork. Every day for hours on end, he always disappeared into the lower dungeon levels. However today would be different. For two weeks Elise built up the courage to follow him into such a scary area. 

Watching as he descended stairs into the darker parts of the castle the princess held he staff tightly against her chest, these were always the dark and scary not only because it connected to the dungeons, but also because it was where all the sorcerer's did their dirty work as rituals. Off hand, She remembered Leo telling her that he hated going down there and often refused.  
With renewed courage, the thought of her brother sent her on her way.  
Taking the stairs one step at a time she followed Iago as closely as she could without being obvious. In the hallways, shadows danced across the brick walls as the torches lit their paths. The fear that the shadows would consume her overwhelmed her. They seemed to laugh at her fear, each dancing movement taunting and teasing her.  
Yet she pushed on watching as Iago stepped into one of the cellar rooms. Scurrying over she tried to listen in, yet all she could hear was groaning. Cracking the door open slowly Elise poked her head in. Many large bodied creatures laid around the room, their skin had rotted to a green color and warped to be larger than even the biggest knight she had ever seen. Their faces were scrubbed clean, metal masks infused with witchcraft sat on their faces the smell of burning wood and sulfur was overwhelming as horror filled her. Her feet refused to move as she stared wide eyed, listening to the tactician’s chuckles.  
“How amusing, to think they can use the brat to break the curse. Let’s see how they handle an attack. Maybe it will do me a favor and wipe out the damn prince.” He chatted animatedly at the faceless monsters, as if they could respond. A thick fog of miasma rolled around the floor, spreading out as the chanting began. Her eyes shifted down to see the mist nipping at her feet. The fear of moving seemed to snap as she stepped back away from the door. They were going to kill Leo... Taking off down the hallway she didn’t think about how loud she was being or anything aside from the overwhelming panic and need to save her brother.

  
Elise immediately sought out Odin and Niles again. “They’re going to send monsters to kill the Hoshidans and Leo. Leo is breaking the curse and whatever it is it’s cruel.” She bombarded them without warning, her words rushed at them. Terrified and crying she felt Odin reach down and pat her head, his face turning deathly serious. “Princess Elise, no harm shall before our dear Leo.” He promised her. All flowery prose he used was gone, as if he had become a completely different person.  
“It is best to keep this quiet from your siblings Elise. With this news... these actions you ask of us may entice a war.” His tone never wavered as she looked to Niles who was just as serious. A small smirk playing on his lips. “Yet if it is the save our prince, we will pay any price” Niles finished for him. Despite their words, she needed to tell someone- someone who wasn’t completely under her fathers thumb.

  
Niles and Odin disappeared by the end of the night, no doubt to intercept any Faceless attack that awaited Leo. Yet as the weeks passed and they didn’t return, she began to feel panic rise in her belly. Could they have died? Why hadn’t they come back yet? A million questions throttled her mind as the month passed.  
Sitting in the dining hall she stared across at Camilla, Leo’s empty seat haunting them. “Father prepares to launch an assault on the castle that Leo was being held captive at. It seems Camilla and I are to attend the battle. Corrin and Elise, father is sending you two the northern fortress for protection.” Xander barked out the orders making Elise’s face pale. Was? She felt her heart settle into her throat. Regret pooling in her stomach, she should have trusted her siblings with the information she gave Niles and Odin.  
“Why!? I need to go too!” She demanded pounding her tiny fist on the table. “We have to save Leo.” She argued, the room seemed to fill with heavy silence, what was she missing?  
“Xander?” Corrin prompted him, the blonde looked down at his food.  
“Iago tried to perform a tracking spell to find Leo’s precise location…when they couldn’t... he’s sure they killed him. We are going to confirm it with the assault. Father says it’s time to prepare for war.” Elise felt her eyes burn, this wasn’t true, no- how could it be? Did that mean Odin and Niles perished too? Her heart twisted as she looked to Corrin who was crying silently.  
“You can’t sit us out.” Corrin demanded, her voice cracking. Corrin, perhaps she could tell her sister of Iago’s plan to kill Leo.  
“There is no option. We leave to set up camp outside the village nearby. We must leave early to evacuate it since Father had little concern with the possibility the village will be destroyed in the process.” He looked to Camilla who wasn’t eating or speaking.  
“Camilla. Something seems amiss.” Corrin sat up, her sisters keen instinct seemed to pick up that something wasn’t right. Elise reached over to grab her older sisters hands. She would tell Corrin.  
“You know I hate to leave you Corrin, but if it is true our brother is dead I will stop at nothing to cut down those monsters.” She argued. Corrin clutched her sisters hand tightly in return.   
“Then take us with you, He is our brother just as much.” Elise snapped, unable to stop her tears. Xander and Camilla exchanged looks, both torn. How could they possibly say no?


	13. Chapter 13

Whispers tugged at the edge of Leo’s consciousness, slowly pulling him into the living world. His lips twisted down in a frown as he shook off the loss of reality to focus on his dream. In his dream he had been laying with Takumi, perfectly human, his eyes closed behind the fox mask resting next to him. Picking at the flowers of the garden Leo threaded a flower into his hair, pausing only to trail his fingers across the smooth porcelain texture of the mask. Curiously Leo pushed himself up, leaning closer to Takumi. He wanted to remove the mask, to see his beautiful face, yet thin fingers brushed the edges of the side and pried the mask away he felt horror wash over him.

There was no face beneath, like a painted doll scrubbed away. Terror rose in his throat slowly as Takumi sat up and turned to him. Leo screamed.

  
Soft hands pressed at his shoulders as panic flooded his mind, adrenaline tearing into the depths of his soul. His failure hitting him full force, as His hands covered his face, breathing heavy and shaky from the nightmare.  
Memories of recent events flooded into his mind. Takumi’s warped form, his anger and screaming as he ran. The exhaustion from trying to turn back time. Such a spell had taken so much energy from him that he passed out trying to escape. One did not simply alter time without a paying a heavy price. Looking up he realized quickly he had no idea where he was, only pausing for a brief second to realize it was his retainers trying to calm him from his horrible nightmare. Odin and Niles hovered over him with silent worry’s he blinked a few times as if they would disappear.  
“You- you two? What are you doing here?” His surprise came out more tart than he expected especially as both retainers swarmed over him. Despite how cold his words came out he knew they understood just how happy he felt to see them again.  
“There is a lot you’ve got yourself mixed into.” Niles chided him, pinching both cheeks as Odin practically threw himself across Leo on the bed. Leo tried to shove them out of his personal space playfully, basking in the affection of his retainers. How much he missed the two.    
“I’m aware, Iago cursed the Hoshido royal family and I need to find him and make him reverse it.” He was trying to sit up. No matter how heartfelt the reunion could feel, he had to focus. He may have failed Takumi but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try and appease his guilt.  
“Well, we’re facing a few bumps for that plan My lord.” Niles commented dryly as Leo sat up. “We know quite a but more about Iago than you think, but more importantly as it stands you have quite a bit of explaining to do since our last encounter.” So Leo did, he recalled everything he learned, the curse the deal he made, Why he sent them away.  
“Master Leo, it is our job to protect you. Not the other way around, do you know how worried sick your entire family has been?” He countered, Odin remained oldly quiet, his demeanor calm and battle ready, he knew something was wrong. The air was too tense. There was more to the situation than being explained.   
“What’s happened?” He prompted them, arms crossed as Niles launched into his own story.  
“After you ordered us away we returned to Nohr Leo-less and due to some gained information by your stubborn child sister, we found out Iago was sending faceless to try and wipe out the Hoshido family and kill you if need be. We chased after them to kill them before they could get to you, but Iago caught us off gaurd and we were getting beaten pretty badly. That’s when we found out about the Kitsune tribe.” Leo realized then that there was another person in the room, shifting to get a better look at the man he took in his ears and tails with skepticism. He was tall with a mischievous grin. Soft copper hair and matching fluffy ears made him pause.   
“I am Kaden, the leader of my Tribe, we normally don’t invite humans into our woods but when we saw two humans fighting large monsters to protect the Royal family, I made the decision to help.” He explained giving him an impish smile.  
“The kitsune are shapeshifters, and at first we thought he was the one who attacked us when we came to rescue you, as it turns out he wasn’t and he was able to fill in some blanks.” Niles continued.  
“My father the previous leader was there, but he’s always been very good at dodging magic, so he darted away before the shadows could corrupt him like the rest of the village. The Nohrian mage cursed the family for rejecting Nohr, thanks to the second princes harsh words.” Leo blanched, of course Takumi’s nasty attitude would be at the center, yet he couldn’t fault him.  
“So What was the curse? How can it be reversed?” He pushed himself up entranced in the story.  
“They were transformed into beasts and only when one of them learned to love a Nohrian and earned their love in return could the curse break or they would be consumed by their beast forms and be frozen as that forever.” Leo felt his stomach lurch as dots connected. The way Kamui tried kissing him, Takumi’s eager words to _‘hurry and fall in love’_ with him to the fiction book Leo asked him to read. Even the tiny heart Azura had drawn on his hand.  
His head swarmed with nausea, how could he not have seen it? How could he be so stupid? Leo could have broken it that night, if he had just told Takumi his feelings instead of pushing him on Oboro.  
“I have someone I care for.” Takumi’s words wrang in his mind, he had made the curse worse even after having the method to free him in his own hands. Pushing out of bed he reached for his tome. It was too late now, Takumi hated him, wanted him dead. Yet he could still break the curse.  
“Niles, fetch me some clothes and a horse I must return to Krakenburg and tell Iago to reverse this curse.” He looked over at Odin who was solem, he felt his nerves twitch. Still more bad news.  
“Spit it out Odin. What’s the news dampening your mood.” He demanded as Niles departed to drag up clothing for him.  
“My lord, fighting the vile Iago will not require us to traverse across countries. He’s already here and planning an assault on the castle. The dastardly villain has claimed your death is their fault. Your siblings have been enraged into a destructive battle.” Odin explained, Leo paled. They thought he was dead?   
“Take me to him. Now.” He ordered.

  
The three of them rode hard, Kaden separating from their party off to warn the Hoshidans. Leo barely having time to change as he pulled on something similar to a mercenary uniform, there was little armor to it, but anything was better than the thin ninja clothing.  
The camp had been set out just a few miles from the village as Leo prodded his horses side, practically leaping from the saddle as he raced for the tents. Brynhildr in his hands and his retainers just behind him.  
“Iago!” He yelled as he slammed into the war council tent. His blonde hair still mused from the ride.  
“P-prince Leo? What are you doing here?” He cowered almost immediately. Leo slammed the flap of the cape back stomping around the table towards him as he snatched the mage by his collar.  
“Reverse the curse you put on the Hoshidan family this instant.” He snapped at him as the worm seemed to cower. As he expected.  
“Of course Prince Leo, if that is your will.” He folded immediately, Leo practically tossed bjm, as he scampered for his book. Leo turned to look back at his retainers. “Stop the attack if you can. Go.” He shooed his retainers off as he turned to face Iago once more, a blast of dark magic knocking him from his feet. Leo hit the ground hard rolling across the tent and into the table. The miasmic mist he had grown so accustomed to seeing seemed to seep from the ground, holding him there as if his body couldn’t move on its own anymore.  
“Stupid boy, you think just because you hold Brynhildr you can order me around. I serve the king and you are nothing but a child playing. You think holding a special tome equates to 20 years of training in dark arts. ‘ _Greatest Mage of Nohr’_ give me a break. You? I watched you try to undo a curse with magic. You cannot unwind curses that are not yours, especially not with more magic.” He laughed manically at him, mocking him. Leo laid on the ground gritting his teeth in annoyance. “I was worried for an instant, that you might actually break my curse, you were falling in love with the little pratt, and he was falling for you too.  
How romantic.” He gagged sarcastically.  
“Stop spreading lies.” He spat out, trying to move his hands anything? Yet the more he struggled the more it felt like there was a boulder on him, crushing him.  
“Lies? You don’t believe me? Perhaps I should let you listen in? The battles about to start and it’s a fitting end to let you witness the destruction of the Hoshidan line by your own siblings hands before turn you into one of my faceless minions.” He picked up his own tome, waving his hand as the smell of sulfur seemed to permeate the room, choking him as it swirled into a mist of a mirror, connecting to the residue of the magic within the castle.

Leo could see them through a purple haze. Two figures in a cluttered room.   
“Takumi why did you send him away if you were just going to sulk.” Ryoma was with him. Takumi hid in the shadows of the room, his beastly body curled into a ball as Ryoma seemed to press a hand to his shoulder.   
“I should have known better than to trust a Nohrian to break the curse. Now we are all to die.” He murmured, the growl of words as Ryoma leaned next to him moving to sit down, he sat in heavy silence as Leo began to struggle against the spell. He needed to get out of the bind he was in.   
“Are you upset because you loved him and it wasn’t enough?” Ryoma finally spoke, his question left him with baited breath. Leo wanted to hear it, yet he refused to answer. Leo felt his heart breaking, how could he? He could have just told him when they kissed.  
“The curse has sped up rapidly. He could not love me as a human, how could he love me like this.” Takumi lifted his head as he turned to look at his older brother, affectionately he pressed a hand on his head. Takumi curled up next to his brother, laying on him. “This way he still has his freedom.” He did it for him. Yelling at him, scaring him-Leo felt his eyes stinging, he sent him away to give him his freedom back even without breaking the curse. He needed to get up to save Takumi. Struggling more he screamed out in frustration. Using his one shot to make as much noise as possible. Iago silenced him and it’s another blast of magic as it rolled him across the tent into the legs of the table. His body hurt so much.   
“We’re having fun here, don’t do that. I can’t banter with just myself.” He mocked him as Leo closed his eyes, refusing to accept the turn of events.  
A pounding in the room came, at first Leo felt like it was someone here in the tent, at least until he realized Iago was still spying. Letting him listen to his loved ones destruction.   
“It’s a kitsune. He’s claiming to have news.” Hinoka spoke now as both brothers fell quiet.  
“What is it?” Takumi snapped.  
“Nohrians are marching on the village and then the castle, prepare for battle. They’ve decided to start a war. Leo betrayed us.” She finished

“Leo wouldn’t.” Takumi pulled his large body up, he felt his heart break at the sight. “If they want to come let them. I need to tear apart something anyways.” Leo’s body shook in sorrow and rage. Yet it felt more like the tent was shaking, forcing the welling tears from his eyes as the entire tent seemed the vibrate as a demonic roar came crashing in, a thin gray and blue dragon burst around the table slamming into Iago and sending him flying through the tent and outside.  
Corrin shifted again, standing over him as the spell Iago held over him broke, likely thanks to Corrin sending him flying. “I knew you weren’t dead.” She breathed grabbing her brother and holding him tightly. Leo didn’t care if he was in the process of crying, he held his sister in return.  
“Leo!” Elise familiar voice yelled as he turned to see her tackling him with Odin and Niles behind her. They must have retrieved his sisters.  
“Elise has filled me in. We have to go now, the battle is about to start and if we have any hope in peace later down the road we need to go now.” Corrin told him grabbing her brothers hand to pull him out of the tent. Leo paused before squeezing her hand gratefully. He knew how he could break the curse. 


	14. Chapter 14

  
Racing as fast as they could, Corrin took no time turning into her dragon form and tearing through the woods with the others in tow. Leo could easily tell Xander and Camilla had already come through here with troops. In the sky, loud shrieks of metal clashed as waverns and pegasi fought. An ominous feeling settled around him the closer the castle got into view he could see the damage being down to the beautiful castle. Hopping from his horse, Leo’s chest heaved nervously as he pulled at the crushed in gate, Corrin stepped up pushing past him with a loud huff, shooing him away and rearing back on her legs before slamming down on the iron- trampling and pulling on the bars. It was clear she had no qualms about tearing straight through it and into the courtyard.  
“Stay behind me.” He gave Elise a hard look before turning to give his stern brother look to Corrin. The dragon snorted in response- right Corrin could be a dragon... “Let’s just get to Sakura first.” He rolled his eyes, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

The roar of a dragon cry pierced their ears as the five of them stood there. Everyone seemed to pause looking to Corrin who shook her head. Was there another dragon here?

Within the fray he recognized Laslow and Selena back to back- looking around skeptically, their stances defensive as an arrow pinged off Selena’s blade. Immediately he knew they had to be fighting some of the masked Hoshidans.  
“Enough!” Corrins voice came out, somehow it sounded as if she was yelling through water but they could still hear her.  
“Kamui?” Saizo froze in confusion.  
“Corrin?” Laslow spoke in unison.  
“Don’t fight!” Leo interrupted them. “Peace stands no chance if this happens tonight.” He stepped forward past his growling dragon of a sister.  
“They said you were dead.” Selena spoke up, she had been pushed up against her companion, trying to cut through the arrows flying at her. “Camilla thinks you’re dead.” Realization struck her as she repeated the words. His blood chilled thinking about his beautifully savage sister, and how she would be tearing through whoever she could find if she believed that. Everyone knew it.   
“We must stop her please.” He looked to Selena who nodded. "Saizo, please we have to stop this madness. Both of our sides have been tricked by Iago.” He pleaded to him, the Ninja’s serious expression stayed fixated on him as long seconds passed in tension.  
“You didn’t bring this army?” Setsuna's dull voice piqued up. She must have been the one firing arrows.  
“No I raced here to stop this, I have to tell Takumi-“ He started panicking, trying to explain as everyone seemed to quiet down, tell him what? Saizo still stared at him menacing waiting for something, something he barely just admitted to himself. Yes, there was no question. They knew it, Saizo could see it in his eyes. “Tell him- tell him that I love him.” He finished his sentence. They seemed to pause their fighting, he said the words, the words that would break their spell.  
“Ryoma is fighting against the eldest son. If he sees you surely he will stop the fighting.” Saizo responded his red hair fell forward in exhaustion, covering the elaborate monkey mask. Leo nodded, he wasted too much time, time he was falling short on. Rushing with the others, Leo pulled Brynhilder free as they slid around the back into the gardens, eyes wide as they took in the wreckage. Ryoma and Xander brawled head to head as a large dragon seemed to chomp down on multiple nohrian soldiers. He recognized the others mixed in with the army. Peri, Beruka, Felicia and Jakob. More importantly another large dragon identical to Corrinm.  
“What trickery is this black magic?” The dragon yelled out, at the sight, tossing Peri off her horse with its tail.  
“Trickery! You are the imposter.” His sister yelled as she grabbed and swung down to lurch at him.  
“No!” Elise screeched making them all pause. Seeing Sakura behind Ryoma her staff out, hands shaking the urge to protect both her and Elise overwhelmed him. He needed to stop his brother, and to do that Xander needed to see him alive. Dodging between the blades, he flipped Brynhildr open and waved his hand out as green vines fizzled into existence, his magic wafting out and slammed a spell out as magic wrapped around them them and pushed them apart, trees springing from the grounds twisting together to block their view of each other.  
“Leo?” Xander recognized his magic immediately. Saizo leapt forward towards Ryoma, no doubt to explain everything to the first prince.  
“I’m not dead!” He called out to Xander. “We must call a ceasefire before we start a war with innocent people.” Ryoma seemed to pause despite holding his stance as both dragons seemed to return to their human form.  
“Innocent people? These monsters took you hostage! Are you mad? They must have messed with your mind.” There was no words of relief at the sight of his brother, a disheartening but unsurprising reaction, exactly what he would expect from the crown prince of Nohr.  
“None of these people hurt me, they treated me as a guest even after I failed to break the curse. Curse-“ his words died off, he was so caught up in the drama he failed to remember the real goal. “Ryoma I must find Takumi.” He demanded, surprised when Ryoma held up his hand to silence him, staring over at his brother, eyes full of shock. Corrin and Kamui stood gray eyes wide, both clearly searching the others face, looking for an explanation.  
“What is?...”  
“Going on?” They seemed to finish each other’s sentences as they stood there, Leo tried to wipe the shock from his face at the sight. Understanding how and why Kamui had felt so familiar to him.  
He and Corrin were identical. Sharing the same steel gray hair and fair skin. They both reached their hands out, mirroring each other. No focus, he needed to focus.   
“Stop fighting, Iago tricked you into war.” He gave Xander a demanding look before continuing. “Please- Elise, Corrin, you guys talk sense into him.” He pleaded to his sisters. “I must find Takumi before it is too late.” He looked to Ryoma desperately.  
“Have you figured it out then?” Ryoma asked him.  
“You all made it so painfully obvious, I’m ashamed I couldn’t figure it out sooner.” He admitted.  
“We are bound by the curse from telling you, but we were not bound from telling each other things that you may or may not happen to overhear.” He gave him and knowing nod. More things clicked in place. Oboros feelings, she exposed him for their sake. She was right, he did not deserve Takumi. “He’s been holed up in his room.” Ryoma added offhandedly, Leo wasted no time taking off into run, slamming into the castle hurriedly only to be face to face with more fighting. Sconces were broken off the wall, spreading fire as Nohrian shoulders turned to face them, arms at the ready.  
“Who knew our prince Leo was playing damsel in distress with an enemy prince.” Niles cooed out as he notched an arrow and released it just as quick into one of the soldiers readily trying to grab Leo. He nearly forgot they had orders to kill him too. His retainers kept the soliders at bay as he pushed into the west wing of the castle.

“Shut up.” He snapped at his retainer, Odin’s magic arching out and slamming into the fighter who reached out for him. Holding on the the frame of the wall he turned into hallway, tearing down the deck only to see Oboro and Hinata step into his path. “Step out of the way.” He pleaded.  
“You’ve done irreversible damage to our prince.” Oboro snapped, her expression almost as deadly as the naginata she held. “All you Nohrians are as vile as I thought.” Oboro hissed our through clenched teeth as she slammed her naginata down.  
“Possibly, I know I deserve your harsh words but I must break your curse! I know how now.” He offered, raising his voice in hopes Takumi would hear him. Pulling the weapon free Oboro swung the blade at him. Leo pushed backwards as Odin launched a spell to back them. Forcing everyone to step away before lurching forward, the four of them went at each other with ferocity, fighting.  
Leo knew what they were doing, leaping past the retainers he ran for the room, slamming the familiar rice door open. The frame on the door shook as he stepped in, his breathing hitched at the sight of the pile of gray fur curled into a ball.  
“The prince was dying of heartbreak when beauty returned, is this what you are trying to play at?” Still somehow able to find his humor he stepped towards him with slow steps as the beastly fox lifted his head.  
“Leo, I accepted my fate, why are you back?” He barked out in disbelief.   
“You may he resigned, but I believe fate brought us together for a reason, and not just so I could break your curse.” He promised him, moving to drop on his knees next to him reaching out to touch his warped face. Takumi turned away from him. Embarrassed.  
“Your Magic brings nothing but death, destruction and unhappiness.” He gruffed at him, curling back into a ball. Leo pulled at his shoulder, his words hurt but he deserved that.  
“Please let me tell you something important. Something that if only I realized sooner, this battle could have been avoided.” He had no idea how to confess. Especially since Leo actively avoided ever being put in these situations.  
Takumi looked up at him then with tired rust colored eyes, his face distinctly human but also fox like. Even if the curse didn’t break, he knew those eyes and he would still care for Takumi even after.  
“I-“ Pausing for a minute the smell of sulfur pushed into the room, insulting his nose before he could feel the bite of pain from the magic.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end. Thanks for putting up with my nonsense <3

Everything seemed to move simultaneously too quickly and too slowly as the world seemed to halt. Takumi grabbed him, sharp claws embedding into his shoulder as the mist seemed to lash out like a dangerous barb hitting Takumi in the chest as he desperately tries to cover him.  
The magic seemed to recoil back into a pool of magic, twisting and slithering into a barely humanoid shape, two eyesockets formed from the black and endless darkness curling up in such a demon. Staring at them Leo felt his skin crawl as the mouth seemed to pull apart, dripping like acid as it opened it’s mouth to speak.  
“I will not let some child ruin my plan.” The words tumbled out in Iago’s familiar voice. The creatures form wobbling with uncertainty. Lunging forward Takumi left out a low growl as claws tore through the shape, slashing through it angrily, only for it’s gaseous body to reform where claws had been. “You are nothing but a pest, dabbling in magic.” It continued as Leo pushed himself up, clutching his tome. He should have taken care of Iago before coming here, a fools mistake. “when the sun dawns the curse will set in and the Hoshido family will be animal heads mounted as presents for king Garon.” It snarled, laughing hestarically as Leo’s expression darkened. The mist lashed out again, spikes of magic stabbing and latching itself into Takumi. Tossing him into the wall as he crashed through the rice paper and wood.   
Unprotected Leo spun on him and summoned his own power, flipping a Brynhildr open. “You are nothing.” He reminded him as the miasmic cloud laughed. “Brynhildr chose me as its wielder. You are nothing but a pathetic monster grasping at straws.” He snapped as his own magic seemed to strike out like the vines of a plant, scattering the mist as it slammed into the wall behind it, successfully dispersing he monster into a fog of miasma on the floor.  
“Get outside Takumi.” He ordered him as Takumi tried to clamor to him in protest. “I am the greatest Mage in Nohr.” He reminded him. “It would be a grevious insult if you assumed I could not handle this.” Never mind the fact he was responsible for foolishly making the curse worse. Yet his confidence was high, even as the mist bubbled around him reforming. “I know what to do now, but we are limited on time. You must get Sakura and Elise and any other healers.” He ordered him. The look he gave the Fox wasn’t one of a pining lover, but of a tactician, a strategist. Without another word Takumi lurched on all fours and sprinted out the room, the mist trailed after him to stop him but Leo slammed his own magic against it, suffocating it with another spell as he flipped the pages, casting a barrier to lock it in the room with him.

  
He wasn’t sure if surviving was possible with all Iago’s magic trapped with him, but he would make sure that this war would not start.  
“Face me you coward!” Leo yelled out as he cast out another spell, backing into the wall his own aura seemed to seep out like vines as build into trees. The room filled quickly fast, appearing more like an ethereal forest. The scent of fresh grass overwhelming in the room. “I know your weakness now.” He hissed at Iago, desperately trying to taunt him out as he looked around the room. The magic darted at him as one of the many opaque trees hardened, taking the hit for him. The tree withered almost instantly, breaking down into blackened ash leaving a hole in his defense.  
Leo groaned as he did his best to stifle the magic in the room, _Brynhildr chose him._ He reminded himself. Leo may have made mistakes, but he was overwhelmingly more powerful than Iago and they both knew it.  
“It will be a shame, to bring the king his children’s heads on a platter along with the Hoshidans.” The manic laughter seemed to bounce off the room. Multiple ones struck out hitting the trees and Leo as he recoiled pulling his hands up to cover his face. “I’ll start with your pet beast and then work my way through the two children. Your majesty will be so pleased.”  
A whine escaped as he managed to get back on his feet before another round of attacks lashed out at him, no trees stood anymore. “I will make sure you are cut down for your traitorous actions.” He demanded as he lashed out with his own magic, his vines crawling through the walls burying the mist for a second. The thought of losing his friends losing everyone drove him on as he worked to suffocate the vines. His momentum dropping rapidly. Realization slammed into him as quickly as exhaustion seemed too. Iago was just buying time until the sun rose. He needed to break him down for just a minute to break the curse. Pulling himself up he struck out with another spell. The power burning through his inner reserves rapidly as he pushed the miasma against the barrier, watching it break further and further down.  
He hadn’t heard anything before, but now as he focused on pushing the magic against his barrier he could hear everyone pounding on his barrier, pleading for him. It only made him push harder. The barrier was his own, sandwiching the miasma against his magic to prevent it from escaping. How much magic would be have to use? Would it kill him? The idea seemed to crack his will- yet as fate had its way, the barrier shattered against the pressure of his magic as the mist flung out in tendrils collapsing and dissipating.  
Dizzy Leo dropped his book and looked around, he had blown open the entire room. The walls were torn and limp. His siblings stood there watching him as he leaned on the cracked wall, Takumi pouncing towards him, both of them bloodied and half dead.  
“He will be back, for now I’ve got to break your curse.” Takumi’s arms were around him, large and covered in fur, paws holding him, he was so tired. “Once you’re free just have the healers cleanse the area, erase him from here.” He touched Takumi’s face, the sun would rise soon.  
“I love you Takumi.” His words were rushed and hurried, refusing to give Iago the time to work his way back into their home. “Truly, deeply.” He added curtly and impatiently. Yet his brisk tone he meant every word of it. Leo wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a small chaste kiss on his cheek. Leaning his head on his shoulder relief flooded through him as his body radiated warmth, as if light was spilling out of him, wrapping him into a golden light that seemed to he strangling the dark magic that coursed through his veins like poison. Yet it didn’t bother Leo, pulling away he turned to look at the others. “We need to cleanse the area, the curse is broken. But there’s still residual magic in the area.” He was focused on the fight. Both families watched, taking the orders without second thought. Taking a moment to allow himself to breathe he felt his head swarm. His constant use of his magic exhausted him.   
“What a lousy confession.” Takumi snorted, yet he felt his arms wrap around him, holding him tightly, practically keeping him standing. Closing his eyes he let Takumi hold him. Leo’s heart ached as he felt the touches of his curse breaking. He could feel his body shifting in his arms. “I love you too.” The words were soft, making his breathing shallow and sigh. It wasn’t an overly romantic declaration of love, he had no long drawn out monologue of romance, he simply just stated the fact as it was.  
Perhaps now he could rest


	16. Epilogue- one year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love these two so much and I’m glad I got to put this idea into words <3 enclosed in the bottom is an 8 track of songs I listened to while writing.

Takumi could organize a battle strategy without any hesitation. He could even stand on the frontlines and take back his families kingdom one arrow at a time. Yet when it came to any diplomatic abilities he just bumbled around. Nervously, he brushed his archer uniform smooth, happy to finally feel comfortable in the clothes he was accustomed to wearing. The past year was torturous. The idea that he could run into Leo on the battlefield and be forced to kill him was overwhelming. Yet much to his surprise the children of the king seemed to fold easily in any scrimmages. Even if the crown prince wanted peace as much Ryoma did, the grueling war made him believe it would never be obtained.  
It was like Takumi finally had a grip on his heart before the Nohrian’s ripped him away, skirting him to the edges of his kingdom unconscious and unable to say goodbye.

  
Yet nearly a week after their separation he received a single letter, something that could give him hope. Their confession had been short and curt, cut briskly from the heat of battle. How could he begin to explain his heart when he hardly knew what was in Leo’s? That was how he felt, at least until Kamui smiled knowingly at him and handed him a book with a folded letter between pages.  
Flipping it over in his hands, he realized the book he held was a bastardized version of his favorite novel found here in Hoshido. The one Leo asked him to read, yet that wasn’t what he wanted to read most.

_Dearest Takumi,_  
_I’m sorry for my abrupt departure. If I were in fighting shape I would have put my foot down, but please believe my siblings intentions were pure and for my well being. Our father is still intent on war, believing Hoshido to be his, yet Xander does not wish his rule to be born in the bloodshed of innocent people. We’ve come up with a plan to bend the war and allow your people to reclaim land- nothing more, nothing less._  
_I’m sorry for the hurt we have caused. Iago goes unpunished, but believe me when I say the five of us were born to defy our fathers cruelty. Nohr may be a cold and desolate place but it is beautiful and it is ours and we are not it’s reflection. But it is a reflection of us._  
_I wrote to you because I will likely never see you again and that pains me. To lose you just as soon as you appeared to me. In the end I have no idea who you are or what you look like, if we met on the battlefield I sure hope I could._  
_I sincerely regret hurting you. It haunts me knowing I could have broken your curse by simply telling you how much I had grown to care for you. When we kissed and danced I almost did so many times but my overly righteous intentions sabotaged by chances in happiness. I saw how much Oboro loves you, and I felt you deserved to be loved with that much intensity. She once said I wouldn’t deserve you and I believed she was right. To be frank, I still believe so._  
 _Yet you love me and I am not one to question good fortune.  
I believe fate has more in store for us, and we will meet again, not as enemies but as lovers._

_With regards, Leo_

Leo had been correct, after being separated for a year, and fighting countless battles, they made a difficult decision to push into Nohr and to rid the king of this throne in the name of peace. The betrayal was clear to the Nohrian royalty, yet with each battle Kamui chose to wage he ordered to spare the lives of every Nohrian soldier and civilian.  
They worked hard to bring the king to his knees and ensure a new rule of peace. Takumi convinces his siblings to trust Leo and the others. Within a few days of fighting- the new king called for amnesty. Each of them knew their actions would have consequences, and now the six of them would travel to Nohr for a diplomatic mission to talk peace. Something Takumi was absolutely dreading.

   
Takumi was mildly fascinated by how drastic Nohr felt in comparison to Hoshido. The buildings all crafted with beautiful stonework, every angle was sharp and precise in its buildings. The  attention to detail on each rooftop was outstanding, all somehow blending together perfectly. The weather was cooler than anything he had experienced and the capital of the city was so beautifully constructed on the water's edge it made it look as if it was floating. Warmly lit street lamps gave the roads they traveled through a homely feeling as they made their way to the center of Windmire, its castle in the heart.

  
Multiple butlers met with them as they arrived to the castle. Bowing respectfully before leading them inside. Takumi huddled into the furs of his clothes, blasted by the cold harsh wind. The castle itself beautiful with extending brick archways that seemed to travel into the sky, beautiful marble and stone polished with deep maroon plush rugs. Hearing their shoes click against the cool stone, he now understood how easily Leo mistook the idea of sleeping on futons as uncomfortable.  
Xander and Camilla greeted them with their retainers not far behind, both grim and expressionless as Ryoma stepped forward to shake hands.  
“Our deepest sympathies, please believe our choice to betray your trust was not a word against you, but a choice for a future we believed would bring about peace.” He offered condolences, yet Takumi didn’t care, he looked around absorbed in the idea of seeing Leo once again.  
“Corrin, Elise and Leo will be returning late, they were at the northern fortress handling internal matters with the funeral and I’m afraid they were caught by a snowstorm and have been delayed.” Xander explained, clearly picking up on Takumi’s distress. Sakura reached to grab her brothers hand, obviously disappointed as he was.  
Was this the Fate Leo spoke about in his letter? To him, it didn’t seem to be on their side. Shaking off the disappointment he moved with them, letting them lead the way into the dinning hall.  
Letting his siblings handle the affairs, Takumi stayed quiet and let himself enjoy the foreign food. Trying to imagine if this was how Leo had felt the day he arrived to Hoshido.  
“We will be here for more than one night, if you would cease the miserable puppy look.” Hinoka teased him as Takumi coughed into his soup. Was his disappointment so obvious?Their dinner ended in drinks, the mood lightening up considerably as the afternoon passed into evening. He refused to drink on the chance Leo would arrive tonight. Yet as the night dwelled on that by the time they were being lead to their chambers Takumi was beginning to feel more nervous. Their rooms were much more different than he imagined. A large canopied bed was placed in the center with a table and chairs just next to it. A fire had been stoked and was warming the room across and a separate door led to a private bathroom. Multiple candles were lit. One small one set by the bedside and another larger one in the center of the desk. Moving to the fire he sat next to it warming himself up before trying out the surprisingly multiple soft wool blankets and satin comforter.

This was luxury.

The second day Camilla took them on a tour of the city itself, they prided themselves in the arts, dancing and singers from the country were trained and studied within these walls. He felt enamored by the culture. Surprised at how easily everything seemed to move in this cold place. Especially as the performers prepared a show, welcoming the peace treaty they all would discuss later.  
Azura seemed to study the dances, holding Kamui’s hand tightly as she murmured things about their vallian heritage to him.  
The dancing was beautiful and intricate, much more seductive than he expected, yet he found himself watching with a smile on his face as acts were performed. He could imagine living here, growing fond of this dark city.  
By the time they returned to the castle dinner had been set for them. Takumi’s sour mood only growing as it became apparent Leo and his siblings would not be accompanying them tonight. Without much hesitation Takumi offered up his glass, intent to partake in the wine.  
“It may be hard for civilians on both sides to swallow peace. They’ve been at war for so long.” Ryoma stated, seeming to get down to brass tax. The conversation made Takumi roll his eyes and chug his drink in annoyance. Shaking his head at the bitter aftertaste of the wine he felt himself growing more and more prickly at the idea of Leo never arriving.  
“The people will learn to accept it-“ Xander shrugged it off. Takumi refilled his glass, desperately trying to ignore the conversation and instead focused on how lightheaded this wine seemed to make him. How could something so bitter be so sweet simultaneously?

_Like Leo._ Takumi snickered at the thought, drowning the glass again. His cheeks tinting from the warmth the wine seemed to dredge up in him.  
Haughtily he poured himself another glass, determined to get to see just how much he could handle. Hoshidan wine was much thicker, it was sweet like honey. He would never understand how people willingly drank such bitter wine. Brushing it off, he chose to think about Leo, how they danced- the way he held him and lead him around, how graceful he made such a simple, few steps in a dance seem the way he spun him. Would they do that when they were married?  
“MARRIED?!” The words tumbled out his mouth with surprise. He never thought about marrying Leo and yet the idea seemed so natural and real to him.  
“Marriage?” Both princes stopped to look at him. Feeling small, he immediately felt he needed another drink.  
“It could work…” The Nohrian prince drawled on the idea. “It is a love match and those are so rare for us. The people would certainly eat up the idea of two warring princes falling in love.” He looked over at Takumi, scrutinizing him.  
“Wouldn’t this be a conversation to hold with Prince Leo in the room? Are we sure he would want this?” Ryoma, his stupid brother, argued. He didn’t want to hear any logic from him.  
“He would! I’ve got proof.” He yelled, dragging his letter from the front of his shirt pocket- his treasure. Takumi flustered for a second, well, he couldn’t take it back now. The idea was on the table and no matter how little of thought he gave it, he was invested in this snowball effect mistake. Slamming it on the table he slid it towards his brothers, yet the Purple haired princess snatched it up. Her expression devious as she read it out loud.  
Takumi seemed to pale at his mistake, his words meant only for him were being read out to their siblings. Slowly Camilla folded it up and pressed the letter into her chest.  
“My dear brother, I must depart-“ she paused for a second standing up. “Please continue the festivities without me.” She grinned wickedly.  
“What are you doing?” Takumi snapped at her, that was his letter. It was all he had from Leo.  
“I’m going to nail this to my brothers door for everyone in the castle to pass by and read.” Her lazy eyes lit up as Takumi shot to his feet to stop her, yet her cold, malicious stare stopped him from moving further as she sashayed from the room.  
After minutes of silence passed to Takumi’s horror Ryoma turned to Xander. “Princess Camilla seems very forceful…” he commented dryly, Takumi fell back in his chair, the urge to drown in wine overcoming him. Picking up his glass he refilled it with wine again. With each sip he realized the drink was too heavy for him. Now he just felt sleepy. Laying his head in the table he just wanted a few seconds of rest. 

  
“WE. ARE. BACK!” A forceful high pitch shrill came from the dining hall door as it was practically kicked in. Takumi stirred from his near sleep state.  
“Elise- you can’t be so disruptive when you have no idea what is-.” He knew that voice and it’s reprimanding tone. Mumbling he curled his face into the crook of his elbow.  
“SAKURA!!” He heard Elise’s excitement without even having to see it.  
“You must be surprised.” He heard his brother speak up.  
“Your masks- that means…” he felt something slam into his shin hard forcefully shooting up right.  
“H-HEY!” He snarled menacingly as Hinoka give him a teasing grin. Looking around his heart stopped, mind swarming from the wine.  
“I sent Jakob ahead with a letter telling you we would arrive by the end of the night, yet somehow everyone has become drunk.” He said the words pointedly at Takumi who frowned at the words. Both Ryoma and Xander seemed to sip on their drinks with fabricated innocence.  
“I am not drunk!” He yelled arguing with him. Leo paused, his expression slack as he stared at Takumi. As if he was seeing him for the first time. Stepping closer Takumi was too drunk to focus as he leaned on the table. Leo reached out to touch his face on instinct Takumi leaned into his hand.  
“You’re so much prettier than I thought you’d be, like a doll.” Leaning over he pulled Takumi up to his feet, an arm around his waist as he slid his arm on Leo’s shoulders. “You’re going to bed. I’m very upset the first time we see each other in a year, you are absolutely drunk.” He told him as he left the dining hall, pulling a wobbly Takumi down the corridors.  
“It’s because your fate is stupid.” He hissed at him. “All it’s done is kept us apart, you weren’t here and I was sad we would leave before I got to see you again.” He admitted, the wine seemed to keep him honest. Leo didn’t respond for a long minute as they walked.  
“You’re a lightweight on your countries wine and somehow the fact Nohrian wine is twice as strong didn’t seem to stop you...” He trailer off, pausing at the door, Takumi looked up to see his note nailed into the door. Horror rose in his chest as Leo read it, watching all of the emotions from cross his beauitful face from thoughtfulness to recognition, to surprise, and finally annoyance and embarrassment. Ripping it off the door and crumpling the letter up despite Takumi’s protests.  
“My letter-“ he whined as Leo pulled the door open and led him inside. This chamber was similar to the one he stayed in, yet it was different. The desk was crowded with books and shelves lined three of the four walls, each of them filled with books. “Your sister wanted to embarrass you cause I was trying to make a point with it.” He rumbled the excuse out as Leo turned on him.  
“You went about waving that around? Why?” This was not how he wanted their reunion to go. Not in an argument, while he was drunk.

  
Fate was awful.

  
“Because I mentioned marrying you, stupid!” He protested wobbling over to his crumpled note tossed on the floor. Picking it up he held it against his chest. Leo’s face drained of color at the mention of marriage. “This not how how I wanted tonight to go.” He crawled over to Leo’s bed, flopping over on it. “It smells like you.” He murmured the words before he could stop them. Laying back on his bed he felt something heavy hit him. Takumi grunted a book clattering to the ground, his shoulder aching where he hit him.  
“Don’t say embarrassing things!” Takumi peeked over to see an embarrassed Leo glaring at him. Slowly be lifted his head up. Yet he seemed to inch closer to the bed. Takumi sat up to get a good look at him. Like a child he raised his hands out opening his arms. Leo didn’t hesitate as he moved to him and wrapped his arms around him.  
Burying his face into Leo’s chest they sat in silence, the worries seem to pour out of Takumi then. “I was scared we would become enemies, that you could die. Or even more simply that you would not still love me after all this time. When we arrived and you were not here I was nervous you were avoiding me, I let my worries drag me into drinking, I wanted out reunion to be special.” He felt Leo lift his head up, long fingers touching both cheeks as he ran his fingers over his cheekbones, under his eyes, the bridge of his nose, absorbing his features through touch.  
“I thought I wouldn’t recognize you and end up hurting or killing you.” He admitted as Takumi slid his arms around his waist to hold him closer. Leaning down Leo pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling his face and pressing their lips together. Breathing out he leaned in immediately, it wasn’t hurried or panicked, there was no underlying motive or desperation. A sweet simple kiss, what their first one should have been.  
However he felt his heart beating hard, escalating to a nearly unbearable pounding as Leo’s fingers threaded into his ponytail and pulled it free. Leaning back on the bed, Leo hovered over him pulling back to give him a more intense expression.  
“I told you fate had plans for us.” He mentioned softly. “I expect a real proposal when you are sober.” He ordered him, Takumi nodded once reaching out to pull Leo on top of him and trap him in a hug.  
“I’ll give you whatever you want.” He promised him. Leo held on to him, rolling over so he was on his side, looking at the prince.  
“Then stay with me.” He agreed, the corners of their lips both seemed to twist up into a smile as Takumi threaded his fingers into Leo’s, holding his hand tightly.  
“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLpGiQQmSh3DspRAncAg8FZ7-deWZ8YP7_


End file.
